Triss Merigold's Diary
by Rogen80
Summary: After kissing his lover goodbye as she heads off to the Koviri royal court, Geralt notices that Triss leaves her personal diary unprotected. It was a rare opportunity, since sorceresses zealously guard their personal items. An opportunity that the curious witcher could not pass up. Rated T for suggestive themes and language.
1. Prologue: Kovir

**Prologue**

"Ah! Geralt – look at the time. I'm going to be late," said a panicked Triss as she jumped out of their bed. Once again, Geralt had persuaded Triss to spend a few extra minutes with him in bed this morning. Although the sorceress didn't protest, she was now behind schedule. Geralt sat on the edge of the bed and watched her while she hurriedly went about her morning routine.

He grinned as she hastily tied her hair back into her iconic twin buns. The witcher loved to tease Triss about her hair style, and would often vociferously express his profound love for her tight buns, knowing that she would always blush at the double entendre.

"You didn't seem that concerned a few minutes ago," he chided.

"That's because you're too damn irresistible! I've been late every day this week – the court has definitely noticed."

The red-haired sorceress was now fitting in her favorite earrings. Years ago, she had lost one of them at Kaer Morhen, but Geralt was able to find the missing earring within the ruins of the bed they shared at the keep. They had shared many wonderful memories in that bed, but it had been destroyed in a jealous rage of Geralt's ex-lover, the sorceress Yennefer, when she had thrown it out of the tower's window. Whilst mourning the tragic loss of the 'best bed at Kaer Morhen', Geralt had noticed a glimmer in the sunlight. It was then that he realized he could make good come from evil. Needless to say, Triss was delighted to have her missing earring returned.

"But aren't you the leader of the new conclave?" asked Geralt. "Why not just show up when you feel like it?"

Triss rolled her eyes and then proceeded to murmur an incantation under her breath. Immediately, an emerald-green dress began forming around her body. It was form-fitting, perfectly accentuating her slim waist and ample bust. Embroidered with sapphires and rubies, she looked every bit the King's advisor. She briefly examined her now-clothed body in the mirror, nodded once, and then turned to her lover.

"You look stunning Triss. Shame we can't just spend the day here," he said, a grin forming on his face.

"Me too, trust me," she said, returning his smile. Then Triss walked up to the witcher and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Mhm, looking forward to it."

With that, Triss began a new incantation and a loud crack was heard as a portal formed. She gave a quick sigh, straightened her posture, and strode through with confidence.

"Give 'em hell," encouraged Geralt.

The portal closed and the witcher was left sitting alone. It had been a couple years since the Wild Hunt had been defeated, and Geralt was thoroughly enjoying his semi-retirement. On occasion, he would take on a monster contract here or there – just to keep his skills sharp, but he mostly spent the days relaxing. He would smoke a pipe on the porch, or go into town and play a few rounds of dice poker or Gwent. Sometimes he'd take on a project renovating or adding onto the house.

The days were short, however, and it wasn't long before his beloved sorceress would return home. They typically spent their evenings together, whether it was taking long walks through the palace gardens, enjoying local Koviri cuisine, entertaining their friends (Dandelion would often visit), or relaxing by themselves in the comfort of their home. Sometimes Triss would brew potions while Geralt read a book by the fire. Or they would both read in the parlor. Every now and then, Triss chatted away on her megascope for a few hours. But most often, they just rested in each other's arms and talked about their respective days. Although their evenings were calm, even idyllic, the night would be filled with passion. The two would make fiery love deep into the night. Then, once thoroughly exhausted and breathless, they would find sleep curled up in their mutual embrace.

Geralt once remarked to Dandelion that it all seemed too good to be true. The bard assured the witcher that he and Triss had well earned their tranquil life together. Further, they should enjoy the love they share, for True Love was a rare thing. He said that he has written a hundred ballads on the subject, yet seen it only a handful of times. It is something that should be relished, cherished, nurtured, and not second guessed.

Shaking his head, Geralt awoke from his daydream. He got up from the bed, slipped on his knickers and a pair of trousers. He then stretched dramatically, took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. The Koviri sun was peeking through the window, lighting up the room with its rays. As he scanned the room, he noticed a book was open on the nightstand next to Triss' side of the bed. He walked up to it and picked it up.

"Hm, what do we have here?" said Geralt as he turned the book in his hand and looked at the cover. "'The Personal Diary of Triss Merigold of Maribor'. I doubt Triss meant to leave this unattended."

Geralt well knew that mages, sorceresses in particular, zealously guarded all of their books, scrolls, letters, and notes. Information was a powerful commodity in the magic world and so keeping their secrets safe was a high priority. Triss was no exception. It was likely that in her panicked rush that morning, she forgot to secure her journal.

Curiosity got the better of the witcher, and so he flipped open the journal to a random page and began reading.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy this new story!**

 **Just a few quick notes: All of the characters, settings, etc. are owned by CD Projekt Red. I claim ownership of absolutely nothing; this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Also, I'm basing everything in this story on** _ **The Witcher**_ **series developed by CDPR. I have not read the books, so I apologize in advance to those with strict fidelity to the books. Having said that, I aim to be true to the characters and story developed by CDPR.**

 **The goal is to span the entire series, from the legendary first** _ **Witcher**_ **all the way to** _ **The Witcher 3: Blood and Wine**_ **and perhaps beyond.**

 **If something doesn't agree with your "personal canon" (i.e. the particular decisions that you've made within the games), that's not my problem. Player choice has a heavy impact on the series, leaving much of the "canon" open-ended. As such, some of the decisions referenced may not align with what you would do or prefer.** _ **C'est la vie**_ **.**

 **Note well that this story will exclusively feature the Triss and Geralt pairing. If you don't like this pairing, then you may wish to invest your time elsewhere.**

 **Lastly, I do greatly appreciate any constructive criticism, thoughts, feedback, reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you all in advance and I sincerely hope you all enjoy reading!**


	2. Kaer Morhen

**January 23, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Another long, boring day at the keep. Nothing ever seems to happen around here, but perhaps that is for the best. Things were so much more exciting when Geralt was alive; it's just not the same without him. Damn it! If only I had reached him in time, maybe things could've been different? To die with a pitchfork to the gut, such an ignoble death to a noble man. I saw Yennefer try to heal him, but I don't think she was fast enough. Ciri teleported them both away so fast, I never even got to say 'goodbye'. I have no idea where they even buried him. And I haven't seen Ciri nor Yen in years – I hope they're both alright.

I know Geralt's never shown me much beyond friendship, but the way he used to look at me with those sad eyes... I just wanted to run up and kiss him and tell him that everything would be alright. But, there's no chance of that now. He's dead. If there is anything beyond this vale of tears, perhaps I will at last be reunited with him. Maybe he could even love me in another life...

The other witchers, save Lambert, have been very supportive. They let me stay here at the keep indefinitely, as long as I respect their space.

I've always been very fond of Vesemir. Ever since I was a little girl, he has been like a father to me. He's so sweet and kind. And he really understands the pain I've been going through these past few years. I was disconsolate after his death, but he told me: "Child, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask." I told him that he's already done more than enough. He just sighed and patted me on the shoulder. I'll never forget what he said: "To experience the death of a loved one is one of the greatest pains anyone can endure. Stay as long as you need, Triss. This is your home now." I've been wintering here at Kaer Morhen ever since. I can tell now why the other witchers respect him so much. Vesemir is not only wise, but also tremendously empathetic. People that say witchers are stripped of emotion have obviously never met one.

Eskel is kind, but he doesn't say much. I think he keeps a comfortable distance from me, but he's not rude. Maybe he's just shy? All I know is that he's very dedicated to the Path: he prides himself on being a 'by-the-book witcher'. Perhaps he'll loosen someday, but I'm not holding my breath.

Lambert is a total prick! He treats me like some sort of spy, always accusing me of wanting to steal their secrets. I even get within 100 yards of the laboratory, and he yells "Merigold! I thought I saw you sneaking about. Trying to break into our lab?" And, by all that is holy, how many times do I have to tell him NOT to call me 'Merigold'? It 'Triss' you dimwit! So infuriating!

There's this new guy, Leo. Hasn't undergone the mutations yet. Seems like a nice kid – I just hope he survives the Trial of the Grasses. So many die for one reason or another. I've offered to stand by and help, but of course Lambert said that I was just making an excuse to sneak a peek at their precious formulae. Vesemir stepped in and rebuked him, saying I was just trying to help (which is the truth). But, he said that tradition is essential. Leo will just have to hope he's one of the lucky ones.

 **January 24, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Told Lambert that I'd cast a spell that would make his cockerel fall off if he called me 'Merigold' one more time. He just laughed – bastard knew it was an empty threat.

Eskel said that he was just teasing me because he likes me. If so, he's barking up the wrong tree. Definitely not my type. If there is a woman out there for him, maybe she can teach him some manners. Gods help her!

 **January 25, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Cold night tonight. Got the fire roaring, but it's just not keeping the chill out. Such a lovely bed, but no one to share it with. If only Geralt were here to keep me warm. His arms wrapped around me, his breath on my neck. I would be kissing each one of his scars...

I should stop. Thinking such thoughts only whets the pain of his loss all the more. Better add a few more logs to the fire; it's going to be a long night.

 **February 15, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Haven't written in a while, but there's really nothing going on. Lambert and Eskel are out on an extended hunt. Vesemir has been training with Leo. And I've been mostly sitting on my ass twiddling my thumbs. Occasionally I'll touch base with Keira on the megascope, but all is calm in Temeria. Too calm. In fact, I really should return to Vizima soon. But, I'll wait until the two witchers get back. I'd like to say goodbye to Eskel at least. Lambert, I couldn't care less about.

 **February 16, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Vesemir says that Eskel and Lambert are to return tomorrow. He seemed really upbeat about it too. I've never seen him so happy about something so mundane. I wonder what he's not telling me.

 **February 17, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

I've been pinching myself all day! This simply must be a dream. Geralt has returned! Lambert and Eskel brought him in this morning on a cart. A cart!

I ran over to look, and Geralt was lying there, as if dead. But then Eskel just smiled and said: "He's alive. Tend to his wounds Triss."

Vesemir suggested we take him up to my room so I could begin treating him. Predictably, Lambert objected, but Vesemir told him that he couldn't think of a better person to take care of Geralt. I really have grown fond of the old man; he's so sweet!

Geralt's condition is stable. Multiple contusions and lacerations, significant blood loss, but I have no doubt that he'll recover. I washed all of his wounds, applied the right herbs, and used my magic until I nearly passed out. He's in good shape now; I made sure of it. The only unknown is what his mental state will be when he wakes. Can't worry about that now.

I'll watch him closely these next few days.

 **February 18, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Geralt is still unconscious, but he does occasionally murmur in his sleep. Most of it is unintelligible, but I do hear him mention The Wild Hunt quite often. Must be terrible nightmares, since he gets really sweaty and clammy. I just wipe his forehead off with a clean cloth and kiss his cheek. He seems to calm down when I do that.

Most of the time he's quiet. Asleep like a babe. I do hope he wakes soon. I have a lot of questions for him.

 **February 19, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

He awoke today, but is suffering severe amnesia. At first I was offended when he asked who I was. I told him "I'm your friend, Triss! Triss Merigold."

But, he just furrowed his eyebrows and said: "I'm sorry. I don't remember you. I don't remember anything. Where am I?"

I tried my best to explain who he was and where he was, but I'm not sure how much sunk in. He now knows he's a witcher of the school of the wolf, but that's all. It's like his past has been totally erased. Something powerful is blocking his memory. I'll work hard to try and restore it, but I doubt it will be an easy fix. If only I had a rose of remembrance. Those flowers are truly powerful, but so incredibly rare. For all I know, they could be extinct.

Not sure how I'm going to break the news to Vesemir and the others. He still needs to rest for a couple more days, though his witcher mutations are ensuring a rapid recovery.

 **February 20, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Oh gods, what am I to do? Geralt has been asking me a lot of questions. Personal questions.

I told him I was a dear friend. Unexpectedly, he said that he feels drawn to me. He said that he knows that I was special to him. Well, I'd like to think so, but I also know his heart belonged to another. Do I tell him? Do I reveal that my heart has been on fire from the first moment I saw him, yet he always rebuffed my advances? How my whole life I have yearned for his touch?

I love him terribly, always have. And I want what is best for him. I saw the way Yen treated him like a dog. A pat on the head or a treat when he pleases her – a kick to the ribs when he doesn't. She never appreciated him and always took him for granted. Geralt deserves so much more! I could give that to him. Is it wrong to feel this way?

We kissed tonight. And one thing led to another...

I should talk to Vesemir tomorrow.

 **February 21, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

I told Vesemir everything. The old man, to his credit, didn't flinch one bit. In fact, he seemed to expect it. He asked if I used magic to charm him, and I said no. I explained that, to my surprise, Geralt had returned my love freely and enthusiastically.

Vesemir just nodded and said that Geralt had always had hidden feelings for me – feelings he dared not explore lest he incur the wrath of Yennefer. But, with his memory gone, he has nothing holding him back. His innate desire for me is finally being expressed.

Maybe. Or maybe I'm the biggest fool in the world, taking his lust and pretending its love. I guess time will tell.

The other witchers don't seem to mind. Eskel's face occasionally lights up with a big grin when he sees Geralt and me together, but he hasn't commented directly. Lambert is his usual irritating self, but surprisingly he hasn't done anything to interfere. And poor Leo seems oblivious to the whole thing.

Anyway, the nights aren't so cold anymore. For the first time in years, I'm happy. Truly happy!


	3. Vizima (Part I)

**March 10, 1271  
Vizima**

It is said that all good things must come to an end. No truer words have ever been spoken.

My blissful time in the arms of Geralt of Rivia was short lived. Not a few days after he regained consciousness, Kaer Morhen was attacked! I'm still having a hard time believing it myself. Those walls always made me feel so safe. Yet, in an instant, they were breached.

The assailants were no common bandits, that much is certain. They were organized, cunning, and ruthless. They shouted the word "Salamandra" – could be the name of their organization. They cut through the defenses by means of a Frightener, a huge beast, and it wreaked utter havoc! Good thing Vesemir knew how to tangle with it. They also had a very powerful mage with them. And The Professor was there – that man is pure evil. He is wanted in all of Temeria for good reason.

I knew exactly what they were after, and damn it, they got it! Geralt, Leo, and I tried to stop them, but I underestimated the mage. I was hit with a nasty curse that nearly killed me. Ultimately, we were too late. The bastards got what they came for – the precious formulae used to transform boys into witchers. These are secret for a reason; in the wrong hands, they could be a powerful tool for evil. I doubt Salamandra's intentions are pure.

Geralt made a potion for me when I was unconscious. Had he not, I would have surely died from my wounds. Vesemir taught him well – the potion he made was perfect. All of my allergies were taken into consideration too. Celandine, calcium equum, a frightener's claw mixed with high-quality alcohol. The pain I felt as I woke up was excruciating, but I soon forgot all of that because Geralt and I really put 'The Best Bed at Kaer Morhen' through its paces! Gods, his stamina is truly amazing! He doesn't slow down or get tired. He just keeps going and going! Oh, I can't wait until I see him again. I'll rip off his clothes and tackle him first chance I get!

Our lovemaking is the only bright spot of this wretched situation. They killed poor Leo, crossbow bolt to the chest. The Professor was responsible. We held is funeral just before departing the keep. Geralt and I decided to head to Vizima to get information on this organization.I remembered that he doesn't like teleports, so I let him go on horseback while I teleported to the city.

That was two weeks ago, so he should be arriving any day now.

 **March 13, 1271  
Vizima**

Still no word from Geralt. It's been over two weeks since we last parted! I hope he's alright.

The situation in the city is dreadful. Racial tensions are at an all-time high, martial law has been declared, the plague continues to spread, and everyone is on edge. To make matters worse, there's a barghest infestation outside the city walls.

When Geralt gets here, he better watch himself.

 **March 15, 1271  
Vizima**

Heard reports about a "white haired witcher" spotted in the outskirts. Has he finally arrived? If so, he's probably already hard at work trying to lift the curse there. That's Geralt for you!

Things have been progressing slowly on my end. It's like running up against a brick wall! No one seems to know anything about Salamadra, or they are unwilling to divulge. And then there are these royal edicts coming down – very fishy. I have to be careful, lest I find myself kicked to the street.

But, if I play my cards right, everyone should be eating out of my hand. I'll make a few promises here and there, push at the right spots. Finesse is the key. Hopefully, I'll solve this quickly.

 **March 19, 1271  
Vizima**

The barghests have left the outskirts. I guess Geralt was successful breaking the curse. Even with his amnesia, he is still a very talented witcher. I hope to see him soon.

 **March 21, 1271  
Vizima**

That vile little bitch! Princess Adda is really getting on my nerves. If she wasn't Foltest's daughter, I'd smack that stupid little face of hers until she sees stars!

It was a formal function; nobles love to hold banquets and discuss politics. I finally found a moment where I was relatively alone with the Princess. Count De Wett normally guards her like a hawk.

I asked her, discreetly, if she knew anything about the secret organization or their leader. Big mistake! The spoiled little brat decided to raise her voice and humiliate me in front of all the dinner guests. She said that I'm no better than a whore, that I dress like a slut, and that I slept my way into the royal court. In all my life I have never heard such audacious slander! Then she went even further: "You're lucky to be a sorceress, otherwise you would be selling your arse for a hundred orens a go down in the Temple Quarter."

Obviously, she's not going to be any help. I'll have to try elsewhere.

 **March 25, 1271  
Vizima**

Lots of magical anomalies in and around the city. There must be a powerful Source around, somehow I have to pinpoint its location. Once I see Geralt again, I'll ask for his help. Right now, he seems to be playing detective, last I heard. I hope he is careful – Salamadra is cunning and they may be trying to throw him off their scent.

 **March 27, 1271  
Vizima**

Breakthrough! It turns out that the Merchant Guild, as represented by Declan Leuvaarden, wants to be rid of Salamandra. Apparently, they're hurting business. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Things are finally starting to look up. For one thing, I know the name of the Salamandra's sorcerer: Azar Javed, a Zerrikanian. No wonder he caught me off guard at Kaer Morhen – he is truly powerful. I won't make the same mistake again!

 **March 29, 1271  
Vizima**

Dandelion came to visit. It's always great to see old friends. We talked for a while – if you could call it a conversation since it was mostly him talking about himself. Typical Dandelion!

Still, he filled me in on a few things. For instance, he told me Shani was in the city. I wonder how the young medic is doing? Probably trying to cure the world of all its ailments, while stubbornly refusing to seek magical help. Science and magic are not mutually exclusive – they should work together! We're not enemies. But, she is young and her head filled with those new philosophies coming out of Oxenfurt. She'll grow up someday.

Interestingly, Dandelion seems to think that she is interested in Geralt – romantically. I asked him how Geralt is reacting. The bard said: "obliviously, of course!" Poor girl, I know what it's like to have the witcher ignore you. Maybe in another world Shani, but he's mine in this one. At least, I sincerely hope so. I definitely don't want to share him. Has she been actively pursuing him? For how long? Has she been gaining ground? No, Dandelion said Geralt was oblivious. Besides, Shani is a naïve little college student, certainly not a threat! Geralt loves me and that's that.

 **April 2, 1271  
Vizima**

Geralt almost died today. Damn it! I almost lost him again! He decided to take on Azar Javed and The Professor in the swamp – alone. Gods, I love him to death, but he can be so thick sometimes!

It's lucky I found him. I happened to be scrying for the magic Source when I noticed a false trail set up by Kalkstein. It led me to Geralt. He was in bad shape, lying in a cloud of toxic gas in the middle of the swamp. I teleported him to my house and immediately began treatment.

He was raving, so I couldn't help reading his mind. I know he hates that, but I needed to know what potions and toxins he had ingested so I could heal him. Of course, his thoughts are so loud, I couldn't help but read further. Geralt wasn't too thrilled, which I can totally understand. I certainly wouldn't want someone reading my diary!

After applying my magic, he calmed down. I thought he'd be down for a day at least, but his witcher's metabolism greatly accelerated the healing process. He was awake before I realized it.

I totally lost control when I saw him lying on my bed, staring at me with those enticing witcher eyes and that silly little grin. I pounced him and we made love for several hours. Have I mentioned that he is really amazing in bed?

Unfortunately, Geralt heard my conversation with Keira. I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. I hate having to keep secrets from him, but it comes with the territory so I'm stuck. Luckily, he didn't press me on it very hard. I hope he trusts me – I have nothing but his best interests at heart. I have even been extremely careful regarding his amnesia. I sincerely think that he needs to build a stable personality – forge his own identity. Only then can we hope his memories return. Although it's tempting, I don't want to manipulate the process in any way. Geralt has to be his own man, and I don't want him to turn into "my version" of Geralt. Hopefully, it made sense when I explained it to him.

Also, I invited him to the party at the New Narakort. He didn't seem excited, but I sure am! I love those posh receptions and going in locked arm-and-arm with the man I love will be amazing. Afterwards, he's agreed to help me place some magical nodes around the city. That will help me pinpoint the source of the magical anomalies.

Lastly, there was a huge skirmish in the swamps today. The Order of the Flaming Rose and the Scoia'tael have been butting heads for a while, but nothing like this. Although the Order won the battle, I'm not fond of either side. The Scoia'tel are little better than bandits, but the Order was founded to oppose sorceresses. Now, they seem to only care about exterminating nonhumans. It's no wonder everyone is on edge. The whole region like a powder keg that set to explode. I just hope it doesn't burn down the city when it does.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this segment!**

 **To the guest reviewer who asked if I could tell you all the choices I've made ahead of time: Apologies, but you'll just have to find out! I will tell you that Triss is romanced in all three games. :)**

 **Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate it!**


	4. Vizima (Part II)

**April 4, 1271  
Vizima**

Party at the New Narakort tonight! And Geralt's going to be there; so exciting! He'll probably whine the whole time, though. He detests formal occasions. A shame, really – he looks dashing in a doublet. But I think he'd rather wrestle drowners in the sewer than go to this party.

I hope he realizes that I'm not just using him as arm candy. Ordinarily, I wouldn't force him along, but this is an important chance for him to meet with some very influential people, including Declan Leuvaarden. The fat Nilfgarrdian is our best shot at getting under the skin of these salamanders.

Besides, I'll reward Geralt very well afterwards...

 **April 5, 1271  
Vizima**

Party last night went perfectly! Geralt only complained a little, he agreed to Declan's proposal, and he pissed off Princess Adda. Win win win!

I can still picture that brat's face when she failed to seduce him with her juvenile 'politics and sex are the same thing' routine. Oh, but the moment Geralt said "I'm here with Triss", she lost it! "That doesn't interest me! In fact, you spoiled my evening!" she shrieked so loud the whole room heard it. So satisfying to see the horny little princess get denied. You may be royalty, but Geralt is mine and mine alone you pampered little scapegrace!

Needless to say, I rewarded Geralt _very well_ when we got home. I think I finally broke his legendary stamina – he was like putty in my arms afterwards. A satisfying evening all around.

Right now, he is still asleep in my bed. He deserves to sleep in a little, especially when he is peaceful like this. Sometimes he thrashes about all night with horrible nightmares, so I have to give him soft kisses, stroke his hair, and whisper sweetly in his ear until he calms down. Not last night though – he slept like a baby. I think our activates really wore him out. We did go at it pretty hard.

The only downside is that my hair is a total mess. It's going to take forever to brush it out. Oh well, totally worth it!

 **April 6, 1271  
Vizima**

Been a busy last few days. Sometimes I wish I could take Geralt and go on an extended vacation to get away from it all. I hear Toussaint is nice this time of year. Such a romantic province: beautiful landscapes and architecture, lively music, knight tourneys, delectable food, and fine wine. Exciting just to think about! Geralt and I could dance the night away, wrapped in each other's arms, gazing into each other's eyes...

Sadly, something like that won't happen for a while. With Salamandra on the move and all of the problems in the city, I think we'll be needed here for a while. Still, a woman can daydream, can she not?

 **April 8, 1271  
Vizima**

Geralt is such a sweetheart! He placed all of the magic probes, and that allowed me to pinpoint the location of the Source.

It's was that boy Alvin all along! He's been right under our nose the whole time. I think he's under Shani's care at the moment. Better have a chat with her tomorrow.

 **April 9, 1271  
Vizima**

Minor setback. Shani refused to let me even see Alvin! Said she'd rather die that let me infect him with my 'evil magic'. How sophomoric! Does she even know how dangerous he is? Such a powerful Source could be deadly if not properly controlled! But no – Miss 'Star of the Enlightenment at Oxenfurt' thinks she knows best. What kind of professors do they have running that loony bin anyway?

And I didn't appreciate the implications she made about Geralt. Something tells me she is operating under the delusion that they're a couple. What the hell is she playing at? Is it not clear that he is with me? Kids these days!

I'll ask Geralt to collect the boy next time I see him. She won't have a choice then.

 **April 10, 1271  
Vizima**

Dandelion dropped off Alvin this morning. Thank the gods he wasn't hurt!

Apparently, Salamandra attacked the hospital and kidnapped the boy. Thankfully, Dandelion was hot on their tail. After a thrilling mounted chase throughout the entire city, our noble minstrel had the bandits cornered. With nowhere left to run, they cravenly retreated to their hideout. With great boldness, Dandelion kicked open the door and valiantly faced his foes. Being ever so noble, he offered a chance for them to surrender. Alas! The wicked men scoffed at his gracious olive branch, leaving our hero no choice but to act. The bard heroically lunged forward with his sword and decapitated ten men in one swift blow! Alvin, being unharmed, wrapped his arms around his leg and sobbed in a heartfelt expression of gratitude. Dandelion knelt down, wiped his tears away, looked him in the eyes paternally, and told him to never fear evil.

Well, that's how he told the story. More likely, Geralt chased them down an alley and Dandelion followed behind and watched.

Either way, Alvin is safe and sound. More importantly, he's under my care. The boy is quite fiesty – he needs a firm hand and someone equipped to teach him how to control his Power.

 **April 11, 1271  
Vizima**

Progress with Alvin is slow. All he wants to do is eat sweets and play with swords! I try to get him to sit still, to study the charts I gave him, but he's always fidgeting and complaining. Maybe Geralt can help – a strong father figure may be helpful.

Also, Dandelion tells me that Shani is still pursuing Geralt. She thinks that he will 'rescue Alvin from the witch's clutches'. There's only one way to put an end to this madness: the witcher has to go to her and be blunt, clear, and direct. He has to end it once and for all!

Speaking of clear and direct, I also need to know where he stands regarding our relationship. I know we sleep in the same bed, but I can't be sure how he feels towards me. Well, I guess I could read his mind, but I don't want to. I want him to express his love by his own volition. I need to know if he truly loves me, or if he's just using me as a bed warmer. I know he's not the best with words, so I'll ask him for a ring. A perfect symbol of devotion freely given.

First thing is first, he has to break it off with Shani. I don't hate the girl, but she's proving to be quite the obstructionist. Besides, it's not fair to her if he's unwittingly leading her on. Still, I hope Geralt lets her down easy.

 **April 14, 1271  
Vizima**

Geralt finally summoned the courage to let Shani know that Alvin stays with me. When I told him about it, he decided to take on a few contracts and go into the swamp for a few days. Poor witcher – he was put into an awkward place. Geralt hates to upset his friends, especially his female ones. Unfortunately, Shani didn't take his news well at all and totally flew off the handle. Apparently, she accused me of casting a spell on Geralt and then proceeded to tell him that she "will forget his very name". Harsh by any measure.

It was necessary, however, and will make things smoother going forward.

I told him about the ring too. I hope I'm not putting too much on his plate, but I have to know how he feels about me! This thing we have cannot be one-sided. I'm no longer the pesky little toady hiding in Yen's shadow, trying to sneak a stolen kiss from the man I love. I'm tired of being second fiddle! But I don't want it to be forced – he has to make the choice for himself. He has to choose freely, with no strings attached.

Time will tell if I'm the world's luckiest woman, or its biggest fool.

 **April 15, 1271  
Vizima**

Geralt is so good with Alvin! He's exactly the kind of father figure he needs. Alvin is the kind of boy that needs a firm hand. I remember how the witchers would train Ciri – relentless drills and lessons. And she turned out well. It seems to be working with Alvin as well: I've noticed that he's slightly more receptive to his lessons. He sits still for more than 5 minutes at least. Even so, he has so much raw power inside of him that it's quite alarming. I may have no choice but to give him dimeritium to ensure that he doesn't hurt himself or others. I've considered having an amulet made and on the ready just in case.

 **April 19, 1271  
Vizima**

Yesterday might have been the happiest day of my life! Geralt was gone for a few days, but he came back. With a ring! He didn't say a word, just walked up, took my hand, and slipped it on my finger.

A gold band with a large ruby set in the center. He even had it engraved! It says "Triss Merigold ~ The Love of My Life." Such a beautiful ring; he must have spent a fortune.

More importantly, it symbolizes our love. It's proof that the love we share is authentic. It's real and tangible. Not some fleeting tryst. I was worried that Geralt would never see me the way that I see him. How happy am I to learn that our feelings are mutual!

Of course, we made love the entire night (I made sure Alvin was sound asleep beforehand). Unlike the night of the party, it was slow and sweet. We took our time with sensual caresses. We kissed each inch of each other's bodies. We confessed our love in hushed whispers. We were floating down the same current, enjoying the journey together, and then arriving at our destination at precisely the same moment. It was heavenly! As if our very souls were linked.

I do worry, though. What if something happens to us? What if Geralt gets his memories back and he kicks me to the dirt? Fate is a fickle friend: any moment our lives could be turned upside down. If he leaves me after all of this, I don't think my heart could take it! I know I shouldn't dwell on such thoughts. I love him and he loves me. He proved that last night. That is what is important right now.

 **April 21, 1271  
Vizima**

Looks like I'm not the only one who has experienced true love! Geralt told me all about Carmen and Vincent Meis. The old fables are true: True Love really can turn beasts into men. Quite literally in their case: curing lycanthropy is no small feat. I hope they can enjoy their new lives together. So sweet!

 **May 3, 1271  
Vizima**

I haven't written in awhile because Geralt and I have been enjoying our time together. We have been taking turns looking after Alvin. It's almost like we're a proper family. Sometimes I wish we could have children of our own flesh and blood. I know it's impossible given our respective... natures. But Geralt is such a good man! He'd make an excellent father – I saw the way he cared for Ciri. And now Alvin. If only there was a way...

I finally broke down and let him teach the boy how to swordfight. The sooner he learns how to defend himself, the better. Plus, Alvin really enjoys spending time with Geralt.

On my end, progress has been slow. Even with Geralt's help, Alvin still largely resists my lessons, no matter how patient I am with him. I have tried several different methods of instruction, but nothing seems to hold his attention for very long. He loves practical demonstrations but refuses to master the basics. Definitely not a lack of talent – only Ciri rivals him in terms of raw power. I'm running out of options, so I've sent for a dimeritium amulet to be made. The risks are far too great.

 **May 5, 1271  
Vizima**

Calm is not something Geralt and I seem to acquire for very long. This morning there was a bank robbery. The culprit: Scoia'tael.

Geralt rushed in and tried to negotiate, but things fell apart quickly. He had no choice but to drive the elves out. Naturally, the Order has been puffing up their chests and preening their feathers all day. If I hear another sidewalk preacher squawk about the "Justice of the Eternal Fire" one more time, I may just vomit.

Poor witcher, he's been trying to walk the razor's edge of neutrality for so long. Eventually, he had to choose. It would be so simple if humans and non-humans could just live in peace together. Alas, life is never simple.

I talked with him about his choice. He made it clear that he merely chose the lesser of the two evils. This is good, I was worried he had joined their cult, but it seems he still wishes to remain neutral where possible. The Order is bad business, and I'm not saying that just because they were founded to harass sorceresses. I can't place my finger on it, but my intuition tells me something is very sinister about the whole thing.

 **May 7, 1271  
Vizima**

Plans are moving quickly. Geralt has done a marvelous job tracking down those leads, and we're now ready to hit Salamandra where they live! I've thoroughly examined the magic stone he found in one of their hideouts, and I've determined the location of their base. Tomorrow night we take the fight to them!


	5. Interlude: In Flagrante Delicto

A loud crack was heard and an orange glow filled the room. Geralt looked up and saw an angry Triss storm out of the newly formed portal. She walked a few steps, placed her hands on her hips and glared at the witcher. Her usually bright smiling face was replaced by an angry frown.

"Hey, Triss," Geralt began conversationally. "You're home early."

The sorceress said nothing, but proceeded to tap her foot.

"So, heh, I was thinking," continued the witcher, trying to keep his voice calm. "Maybe we could go to that show later? I think Dandelion and Priscilla are singing a duet."

Triss remained silent.

"You know; you really do look fabulous. That dress really compliments your hair. Green is _definitely_ your color. And it matches your eyes! Have I told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

The red-haired woman simply walked forward and snatched her journal from his hands.

"You're lucky, witcher," she said, breaking her long silence. "I used to have a protective spell that burned off the eyes of anyone who tried to read my journal. Instead, it's just enchanted to alert me if someone else is reading."

"Well, that explains why you're home early," murmured Geralt.

"Yes," said Triss tersely. "I decided to take the rest of the day off when I got a ping that someone had been violating my privacy."

"Took the day off? I hope you don't get into trouble."

"Trust me, _I'm_ fine," Triss said, her voice still stern. "There's only one of us here who is in trouble."

Geralt looked towards the ground. "I know it was wrong of me," he said.

"Yes. It was. You don't like it when I read your mind, do you? How it makes you feel violated? I respect your privacy; why can't you offer me the same courtesy?"

"Triss, I... I'm sorry," he apologized.

Triss let out a long sigh. She looked at her lover for a long while, somewhat unsure how to proceed. Part of her was legitimately furious. The sorceress was not keen on having anyone snoop on her private thoughts, so the fact that Geralt had been reading her diary without permission was very upsetting. Then again, it was Geralt - the love of her life. And she knew he was a curious witcher and meant no harm by it. Besides, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, a part of her found it endearing that Geralt wanted to get to know her better. While all of these thoughts were swirling around in her head, an idea popped into her head. Her features softened somewhat.

 _Perhaps there is indeed a way to turn this bad situation into a good one_ , she thought.

After what seemed to Geralt like an eternity, she spoke.

"Apology accepted. Besides, I can't stay mad at you," she said. Then, for the first time since entering the room, she smiled. The sorceress approached the witcher and gave him a peck on the lips. "I know how curious you are," she continued.

Geralt smiled in return. "That's a relief. Thought I'd be sleeping on the couch for a month."

Triss giggled, her lilting laughter melting away all of the remaining tension in the room. "No, silly. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I have _other_ ways to punish you." She gave a devilish grin and a wink.

"Not sure if I should be scared or excited."

"Good! That's exactly where I want you," she declared. "But until then, I guess we have the day together now."

"You're not going back to the Court?" he asked.

"No, I told you I took the day off. Besides, they don't really need me today. Lord Ethelbarge is presenting a tedious trade proposal that is guaranteed to take up the lion's share of the day. Come, let's go to the parlor."

Triss led the witcher out into their parlor. Let it not be said that Triss was lacking in luxury or taste, for the entire house was outfitted with the finest furnishings. Their parlor was no exception, complete with an opulent rug from Ofier, two cushioned reading chairs, a marble fireplace, three luxurious couches, and a crystal chandelier. One may think that Geralt was turned off by such a dazzling display, but surprisingly he found the room to be quite comfortable. Likely this was because he shared it with the love of his life, who always made him feel comfortable no matter the setting.

Triss sat on one of the plush couches and smiled at the witcher. She patted the cushion next to her, indicating for him to sit. He did so. She then opened her diary to the page that Geralt had left off.

"Let's see... Oh, Vizima! We shared some great moments there. You know, I was giddy as a school girl when you gave me that ring. I still have it, by the way. I should start wearing it again, now that we're not constantly two feet from imminent death."

"Uhh, Triss? What are you doing?" Geralt had a confused look. He has just been reprimanded for reading her journal, and now it seemed that she wanted to share its contents.

"Well, I figured that we could read my diary together. You know, reminisce together. And maybe I could satisfy that insatiable curiosity of yours. This time _with_ my permission!"

"If you say so," he replied.

"Now, where did you leave off exactly?"

"The seventh of May, 1271."

"Mmm, can you believe that was only 5 years ago?" Triss asked rhetorically. "Feels like another age."

"In some ways, it was," he said. "Those were uncertain times."

"Yes. But we got through them didn't we? The ups and the downs. The triumphs and the tragedies. It seemed like you were always by my side, pulling me out of the fire."

"You saved my ass a fair number of times too," he said honestly.

"That's true," she said with a nod. "Point is, we were together for most of it."

"Guess we're made for each other, huh?" Geralt said with a grin.

"It would seem so, love." Triss leaned over and kissed him. "Alright, I've stalled long enough. Time to spill my guts out all over the floor."

"You sure about this? I still feel bad for breaching privacy in the first place."

The sorceress gave a determined nod. "I'm sure. 'No secrets between us,' remember? That was one of our wedding vows. You'll get to see me at my best and worst. As long as you don't think less of me."

"Of course not. We all think things that we wouldn't say or do in public. You never counted on a nosy witcher poking through your diary."

"True, but it just so happens I'm helplessly in love with that nosy witcher," she replied.

Triss gave Geralt a warm smile, then turned her head towards the journal and began reading aloud. "May eighth, 1271. Vizima..."


	6. Vizima (Part III)

**May 8, 1271  
Vizima**

Well, that was an exciting evening! This will be a long entry – so much has happened! Not everything went according to plan, but we made some great progress.

Before assaulting their base, I figured we needed some backup. Geralt requested help from his new 'friends' of the Order. Thankfully, Siegfried is an honorable man (perhaps the only one of that lot) and agreed. We were all to meet at the New Narakort's upper floor to plan our attack. Siegfried and Leuvaaren arrived before Geralt.

I chatted a bit with Siegfried – he seemed a nice fellow. He values honor and chivalry quite highly. He treated me like a lady, even though I'm a sorceress. Rare to find someone of the Order so polite to my kind.

Anyway, it wasn't long before we heard commotion downstairs and I realized that we would probably have to act quickly. So, I prepared my spells and thank goodness I did. Once Geralt reached me, mere moments later we were confronted by De Wett and a few of his thugs. I was able to teleport Geralt and Siegfried into the caverns connected to the Salamandra base. I also secretly cast Alzur's shield on Geralt, which would protect him from magical attacks. It's a devilishly tricky spell, but I managed to pull it off perfectly! While teleporting two men at the same time. Damn, I'm talented!

After that, I muttered a scary sounding incantation and then sent a little jolt of electricity to De Wett's hind quarters – just to scare him. Worked like a charm! De Wett just about wet his trousers after that. He retreated with his tail between his legs, mumbling something about "sorceresses getting their just deserts in the end."

Of course, not long after I got home, Salamandra agents broke in. Bastards were looking for Alvin, whom I told to hide. Although they proved no match for me, they spooked the boy and he vanished. Thankfully, he was easily traceable, now that I knew the resonance of his Source. He's in some village to the south, near the lakeside. Murky Waters, I think it's called.

Anyway, with the salamanders taken care of, I decided to watch Geralt's progress through my scrying orb. I must say, watching him in combat is an exhilarating experience. He really is an impressive swordsman! The way he perfected the _Viroledan Naev'de Feaine Glaeddyv_ (or as Vesemir pragmatically called it: "group style") is a sight to behold. He waits for about 5 or 6 men to surround him and then spins his sword so quickly and gracefully that they don't even know what hit them! Is it strange that I focus not on the blood and gore of men meeting their death, but the beautiful technique in which it is done? Must be a sign of being in a relationship with a witcher!

Once Geralt reached Javed and the Professor, the shield I placed around him activated. I savor the look on the Javed's face as he realized the witcher was protected by Alzur's shield! Looks like the little girl from Maribor outwitted the powerful Zerrikanian sorcerer! Knowing he was no match, the mage fled through a portal. Thankfully, the Professor was not so lucky and Geralt had him cornered.

They fought briefly, if you could call it a fight as Geralt handily won. But, it seemed the Professor had one last trick up his sleeve and quietly readied his crossbow. Thankfully, Geralt was not taken by surprise and he parried the bolt in mid-flight! One of the more impressive witcher tricks. Although the witcher wasted no time killing the son-of-a-bitch, Fate decided to test him once more.

During their brief fight, they had fallen into a kikimore queen's lair. The monster gobbled up the professor's body and began charging towards Geralt. My heart was pounding, a kikimore queen can sever a mature oak like a twig – one swipe from her powerful claws and he would perish. I was moments away from teleporting him out of there, but the witcher was already on the move. He decided to use his terrain to his advantage and began collapsing the cave around him using his Aard sign. In no time, the queen was buried under a pile of rubble.

I turned away as he gutted the monster, but I know he needed to access her stomach. The Professor's remains surely held some more information that could be useful. Nasty work, but such is the life of a witcher! I'll make a note to give him a long bath once he comes back to me. With lots of slippery bubbles. He'll need to be thoroughly scrubbed, and nothing does that like the skin of a sorceress. Flesh rubbing against flesh, my body sliding all over his. Every inch of his body will need to be caressed. For proper sanitation, of course!

Anyway, that may not be for a while. Just as he exited the caverns, he was met by that bitch, Princess Adda. She had him surrounded by guards and was ready to execute him. It seems our dear little princess was working with Salamandra the whole time! That would explain her hostility towards me as I investigated. She ordered him killed, but in classic Geralt form, he knew exactly how to stall her long enough for me to pull his arse out of the fire. He asked her for one last kiss. You wish witcher! Just as she was about to place her venomous lips on _my_ Geralt, I had my teleport ready. I sent him to Murky Waters, where Alvin went. And was she furious then! How does it feel to be denied a second time, you scamp?!

In retrospect, it was the perfect way to ensure his safety. The guards may have tried shooting Geralt whilst I was teleporting him. If they were fast enough, he would've been riddled with bolts despite my best efforts. However, by being locked in the embrace of the Princess, no guard would dare take a shot. She unwittingly provided the perfect cover for his escape. Geralt really is a genius. I sure do know how to pick them!

Bottom line: The Professor is dead, Adda is exposed, Geralt and Alvin are safe, and Javed is on the run!

 **May 9, 1271  
Vizima**

My dimeritium amulet came in today, finally! You'd think it would be simple to mold a hunk of metal into a disk. Never the less, it is here. Simple, yet it should be effective. I wore it for a brief time and noticed my magical abilities were entirely muted. It was like being plunged underwater. Terrible feeling, I took it off as soon as I could. It should keep Alvin's powers at bay, at least until he gets some better training.

I gave the amulet to Dandelion to give to Geralt straight away. I also gave him a letter to deliver to my beloved Geralt. Here's what I wrote:

 _Dearest Geralt!_

 _You managed to escape in time and you should not return to the city for a while. Yet I hope we will not remain apart for long..._

 _Our problems, however, do not end there. Alvin used magic to disappear, but I was able to locate him and sent you there. Take care of him, please. I know you don't need convincing – you've come to like him as much as I have. The boy has been through a lot and his wild magical talents have awakened. When he was with me, he did not have patience enough to undergo basic magical training, claiming he would rather be an explorer of lost ruins, a discoverer of magical artifacts. I have enclosed a dimeritium amulet that blocks magic. I hope Dandelion hasn't lost it. Please convince Alvin to wear the pendant at all times. Take care of him and think of me sometimes. I deeply hope all will be well with us – our little affair can't possibly be more difficult than your mission, can it? Be careful and know that I await your return._

 _Your Triss_

I wonder if he'll write back? I know I won't see him in a while, so it'd be nice to hear from him.

I teleported Dandelion to Murky Waters. Hopefully he and Geralt can meet up in short order – if the bard doesn't get lost.

 **May 10, 1271**

 **Vizima**

Rested most of the day. After casting all of those spells the past couple of days, I really needed to take it easy. If I over tax myself, I won't be any use to anyone.

 **May 11, 1271  
Vizima**

I hate living in this big house by myself! Without Geralt and Alvin, it's been so quiet. I miss them both.

Sometimes, I miss our mornings the most. Although our nights were filled with fiery passion, the morning came with a homey kind of intimacy. A caring sort of sensuality. Relaxed and calm. I would sit at my dresser and brush my hair. Geralt would be just a few paces away, in my lab brewing his potions. Alvin, of course, would still be asleep downstairs. Nothing but the sounds of potions bubbling and the swish of my brush. Sometimes Geralt would come over and sniff my hair or kiss my cheek. Or I'd walk over to watch him brew. I would stand behind him, wrap my arms around him, and rest my chin on his shoulder. Moments like those make me desperately wish we could just settle down. Get away from this stinking city. We could have a little house tucked away over hill and dale. It's a fairytale dream, I know. But on those special mornings, I felt like it wasn't so far-fetched.

But, for now I wake up alone. No witcher to keep me warm. The only noise is the occasional creak as the wind buffets the house.

I miss Geralt...

 **May 15, 1217  
Vizima**

Geralt wrote back to me! I just got his letter today. I'll always keep this letter in a safe place, but just in case something should happen, I'll copy it here:

 _Beloved Triss!_

 _Your insight made finding Alvin possible. Also, I received the amulet from Dandelion. Don't worry, the boy will be alright, I will take care of him._

 _I understand that I have to spend some time away from Vizima. Here in Murky Waters the time seems to pass according to its own rhythm. It is a very beautiful place — with grain fields swaying in the wind and a crystal clear lake. The people here are also very pleasant._

 _I think about you as well, Triss, and I keep thinking about the moments when we were together. I don't know if our relationship will overcome all obstacles but I don't think we should worry about that just now. What is important is that we have each other. I hope that I will see you soon._

 _Geralt_

Such a beautiful letter. It seems things are finally going our way! Geralt must have found Alvin and given him the amulet. This should help the boy keep his abilities in check. And hopefully silence the awful night terrors he used to get.

Murky Waters seems like a lovely village. A bucolic paradise. I'll have to visit someday.

The last part of the letter makes my heart sing! I'm so glad he thinks about me too and the wonderful moments we shared.

He's right – no one knows what the future will bring. There are countless obstacles that threaten what we have together. I'm dreadfully concerned about the Djinn's magic binding his fate to Yennefer. For now, it seems to be having no affect – perhaps because of his amnesia. But what if he recovers his memory and the magic pulls him away from me? What if he rejects me and goes running off into her arms? What if he hates me for trying to win his heart?

No. I can't think about that. Like Geralt wrote: we shouldn't worry about the obstacles that threaten us. What is important is that we have each other in the here and now. The past is in the past and the future is unknowable. Focus on the present Merigold! Geralt loves you now. Today. That's what matters!

 **May 17, 1271  
Vizima**

Things are heating up in the city. Small riots are an almost daily occurrence. The Order is actively spreading hatred amongst the human populace, so things have gone from bad to worse for the non-human citizens. They're being rounded up and herded into Old Vizima with the plague victims. Unsurprisingly, the Elder races are starting to organize themselves and push back. This, in turn fuels more hatred towards them. It's a deadly spiral and I worry that a full civil war is immanent.

Only good news is that King Foltest is due to return in a couple weeks from his campaign. He better not tarry; else, he may not have a city to come back to.

 **May 19, 1271  
Vizima**

Tried to observe Geralt's progress in Murky Waters through my scrying orb, but it proved extremely taxing at such a distance. I do know he's helping the locals with a noon-wraith problem. Some poor girl died right before her wedding. So sad.

If anyone can lift the curse, it's Geralt!

 **May 23, 1271  
Vizima**

Our Princess has been acting oddly, even for her. My sources say that she disappears at night and comes back in the morning with scraps and bruises all over her body. If I didn't know better, I'd say someone re-cursed the girl. I hope not – if news gets out that the Princess is once again a striga, there will be a whole new layer of fear and panic in the city. Situations like this have taught me to never use the phrase: "It can't get any worse." Because it can, and often does.

 **May 25, 1271  
Vizima**

The streets are no longer safe, especially in the Temple District and Old Vizima. The guards are having a hard time keeping order, and more than one has met his death trying. Soon, it will no longer be safe in the Merchant District where I live. I better go to the castle, where knights loyal to Temeria (not the Order or the Eternal Fire) are abundant. I should be able to set up a makeshift bed in my office. Being a Royal Advisor has its perks!

 **May 28, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Got a letter from Dandelion today. He says that he single-handedly lifted the noon-wraith curse by playing soul-rending ballad which convinced the restless ghost to leave this world for good. Which means that Geralt probably did all of the heavy lifting. Some people never change...

Alvin is doing well. A local present family has been taking care of him. According to the letter, Geralt convinced him to wear the amulet at all times, and it seem to be working. His nightmares have abated, anyway. Also, the boy follows Geralt around like a puppy during the day. So cute! I hope they get some time to really bond. Like father and son.

Speaking of the witcher, apparently he also established peace between the local peasants and the Vodianoi. No small feat! If only there were 20 Geralts, the world would be a garden of paradise!

I can't wait for him to come back so he can share with me all of the details.

 **May 30, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Just found out that Order of the Flaming Rose dispatched a cohort of knights to Murky Waters today. Apparently, some high ranking Scoia'tael have been hiding out there. Interesting – everything seems to revolve around that little town of late. I'd go there myself, but I'm needed here. The king is expected to return soon, and I need to be present at the castle.

Plus, it's good to be behind castle walls with everything that's been going on.

 **May 31, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Eerily calm today. No reports of riots or anything of the sort in the city. And the castle so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I can't help but feel that something big is about to happen.


	7. Interlude: Uninvited Guest

"What are you two lovebirds reading?"

Triss and Geralt looked up to see who had invaded their home. It was none other than Dandelion making another of his unexpected visits. He strode into their parlor as if he owned the place. Removing his garish hat, he placed it atop a marble bust of the late King Foltest. Then, he plopped himself down on the adjacent couch.

"We have a door, Dandelion." said Geralt.

"Did they not teach you the concept of 'knock before you enter' at Oxenfurt?" added Triss.

"With strangers, perhaps. But I'm practically family!" chimed the bard. "Besides, remember my ballad about the Wild Hunt? I wrote of your magnanimous hospitality: 'He and Triss settled down, their home warm and smelling of freshly baked cakes. Guests were always welcome, no matter the day or hour.'"

"Yes, if they're invited!" corrected Triss. "We don't just let anyone pop in whenever they damn well please."

"But I'm not 'anyone'!" said Dandelion. He then fumbled with his jacket for a moment, eventually pulling out a piece of parchment. Then he produced a quill and a bottle of ink. He licked the tip of the quill, uncorked the bottle, dipped the quill, and rested it on the parchment. "Now to business: I need a word that rhymes with 'vulpine'."

"If you spill ink on my rug, I'll never forgive you!"

"Please Triss! I'm a professional. I've written in the halls of kings and councilors. Nary a drop spilled. Except this one time at a baronesses' house. But, to be fair, she was in my lap teasing me the whole time, the little minx! I was trying to teach her how to write in verse, but we lost control of ourselves. Made quite the mess we did, though she seemed not to mind. Oh, but you have nothing to fear, dear sorceress! I am the very soul of caution."

Geralt and Triss exchanged a significant look. Eventually, the witcher just shrugged.

"How about... mulled wine?" suggested Geralt.

"No, that won't do. Triss?"

"Don't look at me. I'm a sorceress, not a poet. Why do you need a rhyme for vulpine?"

This was perhaps the worst thing to say, for the poet puffed up his chest and assumed a look of self-importance. Geralt knew they were in for one of Dandelion's lectures.

"Why it's for your benefit of course! Who is better suited to immortalize the love you two share? Certainly not that statue of you two in the royal garden, though it is well done, I must admit. You know the one commissioned by King Thyssen by the rose bushes? The one where lovers congregate to steal kisses in the night? It is an impressive display: Both witcher and sorceress looking on into the distance. Geralt has one arm outstretched with sword in hand, his other arm is wrapped around his lover's waist. The fair and beautiful Triss Merigold likewise has one arm holding her lover close, and her other arm is outstretched before them both, open palmed with a flame ever dancing in her hand. Mistake me not, it is lovely – but marble crumbles and metal tarnishes. In a thousand years, it will be but a ruin! The oil keeping the flame alight will be long dried up. But words... words never die! Millennia from now people will know of the love between witcher and sorceress, not because of some statue, but because of the ballads of Master Dandelion!"

The witcher merely stared at the bard, his expression inscrutable. Triss was covering her face, so as to hide her flaming cheeks.

After a minute of awkward silence, Geralt spoke up. "So you're writing _another_ ballad about us? Don't you have any other material?"

"Of course I have other material! It's just not nearly as interesting."

"I get it. And why do you need a rhyme for vulpine?"

"You shall see Geralt! I'm trying some animal symbolism. Everyone calls you 'white wolf', so I need something for Triss."

"And I remind you of a fox?" asked Triss. "Not exactly a compliment, Dandelion."

"Context, context, context! My dear, context is everything! You're crafty and cunning. And, well...You know..."

"Foxy," finished Geralt.

"You too Geralt?" moaned Triss.

"Well, you did wear a fox mask at the Vegelbud's masquerade a few years ago."

Triss beamed at this and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You remembered what I wore that night? You're so sweet!"

Geralt turned his head, gazed into her eyes, and got lost there. For a moment he forgot that they had company. "Mmhmm, also remember you were quite interested in the nude statuary. I chased you through the maze as you giggled and called for me. Found you walking on a fountain's edge. You fell, and I caught you. We kissed just as the fireworks were going off. That night was truly magical Triss."

The sound of a quill scratching on parchment broke Geralt from his reverie. He looked up and noticed that Dandelion was furiously scribbling notes. "Shit! Are you writing this down?

"Yes! This is pure gold. I'll have to feather in that scene as well. I have already begun working on your rendezvous at the docks in Novigrad. When Triss saved all those mages, you remember? Well, how is this:

 _The wolf chased his prey_  
 _Hoping she would stay._

 _Twas not until she was nearly lost_  
 _That his heart realized the cost,_  
 _Yet his lupine gaze_  
 _Left her in a daze._  
 _He caught his vulpine quarry_  
 _But she shared in his glory_

 _Their chase finally finished_  
 _Their love grew undiminished!_ "

"Lovely," remarked Triss. She smiled and rested her head on Geralt's shoulder.

"Oh please!" Dandelion said while waving his hand dismissively. "It's merely a rough draft, Triss. I haven't even established a meter. And the rhyme scheme is boringly predictable. But the common ear doesn't notice such things, I suppose. Regardless, I thank you for your compliment."

"I'm sure Priscilla will help you hammer out the details," added Geralt.

"Naturally! She is my Muse after all. Speaking of, we're singing a duet tonight at the 'Lonely Fisherman'. Can I count on your presence?"

Geralt looked over and Triss nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said. "I'll bring my foxy sorceress along too."

Triss playfully smacked his arm.

"Excellent!" declared Dandelion. He put his writing materials away, stood up, and took his hat. "I shall let you two resume your reading."

"Only if you don't mind, Master Dandelion!" said Geralt.

"Very funny witcher!" he replied whilst donning his hat. "Farewell."

Once Dandelion was gone, the two decided to continue reading and reminiscing. It was still morning and they hadn't any other plans.

"So, where did we leave off before being rudely interrupted?" asked Triss.

"Just before all Hell broke loose in Vizima," replied the witcher. "You weren't there, but the squirrels had held Murky Waters hostage. The Order showed up to intervene. I knew it'd be a blood bath, so I grabbed Alvin and left them to it. But the boy got spooked and teleported away – even with the amulet you made for him. Dandelion and I sailed to Vizima to see the whole city on fire."

"I remember you telling me about that. I'm so glad you were able to stay neutral despite all," she said proudly. "Unfortunately, Alvin was beyond anyone's help at that point."

"Yes, as we soon found out," he said sadly.

Rather than commenting further, Triss just lifted the book off her lap and resumed reading. "June first, twelve seventy-one. Vizima Castle..."


	8. Vizima (Part IV)

**June 1, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Vizima is on fire. Literally and figuratively.

Literally because a great fire erupted and has been ravaging the city. The air is filled with smoke and ash as entire districts are engulfed in the blaze.

Figuratively because civil war has broken out on the streets. The Order and the Scoia'tael have been fighting like starving dogs over a scrap of meat. I had no idea there were so many of them in the city! Knights and squirrels have been scurrying out of the woodwork like cockroaches. It seems every time one side gains ground, the other rallies and surges in with more troops.

I tried venturing out into the city, hoping put out some of the fires. But, it wasn't long before I was overwhelmed by enemies. Both sides were hostile. The Scoia'tael sees an evil human oppressor. The Order sees a magical freak. Needless to say, I wasn't able to progress very far. Though I did save an elven woman from two Order knights. They had dragged her into an alley and were groping her and lifting up her skirt. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were about to do. So, I killed the would-be rapists and helped the woman up. Instead of gratitude, she spat in my face and called me a _"bloede dh'oine"_ and said that "my charity means nothing, as my kind is responsible for her misery in the first place." I tried, to no avail, to explain that not all humans are evil. Might as well have told a rock, because she screamed _"Esseath dh'oine! Esseath morvud! Esseath d'yaebl!_ Get out of my sight!"

I did so, but not without great sadness. I wish there could be harmony between the Elder races and humanity. We're not all that different deep down.

Ultimately it seems my skills are limited in this situation. There are just too many. Powerful as I am, I'm just one woman. I can't hope to put a stop to this madness alone.

 **June 2, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Two very important people have returned to the castle today. One was King Foltest, who has finally returned to Vizima. And to say he is furious would be like saying Trolls lack elegant speech. Our dear king has just returned to see his capital on fire and war in the streets. Or, to quote him, the city is "like a whorehouse on fire". Despite his understandably foul mood, it is good to have him back. Maybe he can help put an end to this madness.

The other person to return was none other than my white wolf! It was so good to see my witcher alive and well. A bit weary, but that could be said of all of us. We talked for a bit, before he was summoned to see the king.

It turns out that Princess Adda has indeed been re-cursed. Foltest charged Geralt with lifting it once again. He did it successfully all of those years ago, I see no reason why he can't do it a second time.

As we talked, he told me about Alvin. The boy had vanished despite the pendant I made for him. I tried searching for him, but no luck. Damn it! That complicates things. He could be anywhere in time or space. He could be in another world for all I know. I doubt we'll ever see him again.

Geralt also wanted to talk about us. Our relationship. I'll never forget what he said: "I love you. I want to be with you no matter what. Love is the sole thing of beauty in these rotten times. I could change, take fewer risks. We'd find Alvin, live together – I'd build a house..."

After this declaration of his devotion, for a brief moment, I forgot about all of our troubles. My heart was on fire for him. I wanted nothing more than to make his dreams a reality. I spilled my feelings out right then and there. I said: "A house! Nice dream. You could breed horses and sheep. I'd tend the garden, cook meals. We'd sell what we have to buy copper pots, iron rakes! We'd age with dignity. In the evenings, you'd play bagpipes of your own making as a remedy to my gloom."

I was afraid that I had gone too far. Revealed too much of how desperately I wanted to settle down with him. He had this odd look on his face – hard to describe. But he just said very simply: "I can't lose you." Oh, Geralt! I'm here for you and I'm never going to leave you! We'll get through these trials and then live together. We could have our own house, somewhere in a far corner of the world. Maybe Alvin or Ciri will reappear and we can raise them like our own! I told him that I loved him – to the end of time.

I can't describe how much I wanted to drag him into my office and rip his clothes off and make love to him for hours on end. Sadly, there wasn't time. Geralt had been summoned by the king and then dismissed to Old Vizima straight away. I requested to join the witcher, but Foltest denied my request – saying that I was to remain in the castle under his protection.

 **June 3, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Damn it! Trapped like a caged canary. I understand that the king is worried about losing his advisor, but I'm not defenseless! Maybe once things calm down a bit, he'll let me go. I want to be with Geralt at the end.

While I'm stuck here, I decided to observe Geralt's progress. He's in neck deep, but nothing he can't handle. Both the Order and the Scoia'tael tried to attack the hospital where Shani had been treating the wounded. She doesn't discriminate and that's why both sides want her operation shut down. That girl is brave; I'll give her that. All the same, she is damn lucky my witcher was there to save her life.

They had to flee the hospital and go into the swamp. Geralt dropped Shani off with some druids and then ventured out into the swamp. He went into some ruins, then started using his witcher signs on a place of power. He vanished shortly after! That man is always up to something. Whatever it is, I hope he's safe.

 **June 4, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Nobles are getting catty. Being cooped up in the castle too long isn't good for anyone. I overheard one of the noblewoman comment about my dress. She said: "Do you see what that slut Merigold is wearing?" The audacity! I walked up to her and asked precisely what her issue was with my dress.

She was undeterred, saying: "Nothing at all, sorceress! Only that your arse crack is observable at 100 paces. If I were a good shot, I could launch a blueberry and have it land right in your nether region! Ah, but then your pet witcher would just go and fetch right out for you. Is that right?"

I advised her to change her tone, lest she regret it. Oh no, that would be a bridge too far for some high-born bitch. "Is that how you sorceresses keep a witcher on its leash? Like a carrot on a stick leading a donkey, your constant state of undress keeps the White Wolf enthralled!"

What boldness! I wanted to slap her, but she was a noblewoman. The backlash could be severe, so I merely told her that I dress the way I do for my own self-esteem. And I told her never to insult Geralt. The love between us is freely given. As a man to a woman and woman to a man. I don't appreciate anyone implying that he is an animal. I've watched in agony for years as another treated him thus. I won't stand for it!

Regrettably, I should've heeded the words of the Prophet Lebioda in this case: 'Do not cast your pearls before swine.' Trying to explain something as wonderful as my relationship with Geralt to some spoiled noble was just that. She laughed in my face and continued to mock me further. I won't record what she said. Suffice to say: it was thoroughly unladylike.

Somehow I kept my temper in check and walked away. I'm proud of myself – these situations it is best just to take the high road. Let her wallow in the filth of her own fetid malice. I'm above such things.

 **June 5, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

My witcher has been busy! I'm still not sure where he went, but he reappeared in Old Vizima today. After contacting Kalkstein, I learned that Geralt had located the remnants of the legendary Raven's armor. Light yet durable – it was meant to be the ideal witcher armor. The good alchemist said he would be able to re-create it for Geralt. According to Kalkstein, all he is missing are the "notes of an elven minstrel" said to contain a song that will imbue magic into the armor. I'll try to do some research in my spare time, see if I come up with anything.

When it is complete, I can't wait to see it. I bet Geralt will look sexy as hell!

 **June 6, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Things have calmed somewhat. Hostilities have ground to a near halt as both sides lick their wounds. Dead or dying men litter the streets. Necrophages are positively thriving in these conditions.

Something is very wrong, however. I've heard some disturbing reports. There have been sightings of powerful mutants that make the necrophages that stalk the night look like bunny rabbits. Kalkstein seems to suggest that they are not natural phenomena – that they were created. Very disturbing, yet it may explain what Salamandra has been doing with the Witcher Secrets. We have to put an end to this madness.

Geralt has been in the swamp taking on contracts. I swear – the world is burning and he's out doing routine witcher's work! I do admire his dedication to the path. If we ever get to settle down, I'll make sure he gets to take on the occasional contract. Nothing too dangerous – I don't want to worry! But, he is a witcher and helping people with their monster problems is what he loves to do. Who am I to take that away from him?

 **June 7, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Tonight is the night! Geralt has gone into Adda's crypt. I was furious to learn that Velerad locked him in there, but I know my witcher can handle it. He's been in tougher spots.

I suppose we'll see if he is able to cure Adda – or have to put her down. I don't like her one bit; she is nasty, petty, rude, and vicious. Still, it would be better if she were cured. I know Foltest would be in much better spirits. A happy king is a good king.

Not much I can do but wait. I know I won't sleep, so attempting it is futile. I'll just continue to my research. It seems that the minstrel's notes may be in one of the crypts in the swamp.

 **June 8, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

My witcher has done it! He lifted the curse; Adda has once again been cured. Geralt really is a master of his trade – I am so proud of him!

King Foltest was elated. He said that I am free to leave the castle whenever I wish! I can't wait to see Geralt again.

I went to visit Kalkstein, to see if Geralt was there (he had been spending a good deal of time with the alchemist). Alas, I just missed him! Kalkstein was hard at work making Geralt's new armor. Apparently, my witcher found the elven minstrel's notes inside Adda's crypt and dropped it off this morning. That Geralt – always one step ahead of me!

Naturally, I asked the gnomish man if there was anything I could do to help. He handed me a scroll and told me to apply magic precisely when he instructed. It was grueling work – we spent hours at the forge, mixing alchemical formulae, and reciting ancient incantations. Morning turned to noon, noon to evening, evening to night. In the end, we had made a beautiful set of armor! Strong, durable, yet light. And very form fitting. Quite snug in all the right places. Oh, I am certain Geralt will love it – but I may love it even more...

 **June 9, 1271  
Old Manor – Vizima Swamp**

King Foltest gave us an incredible lead. He told me there was Salamandra activity in at the Old Manor in the swamp. It had been abandoned for years, but it seems our salamanders made a home of it. King gave me a key and I decided to meet Geralt there.

Turns out the lead was solid. Salamandra everywhere, along with their abominable creations. Geralt met me soon after I had arrived. He looked positively delicious in his new armor!

Anyway, we fought together as we made our way up the hill. It felt incredible fighting by his side! We really do make a great team. Then I gave him the key to the manor and told him I'd wait outside. A large part of me wanted to go with him, but it would be too risky. I have to make sure the path is clear for him when he returns. It would be a shame to go through all this work to be taken out in an ambush.

Turns out my female intuition was once again correct. More Salamandra agents and their mutants began ascending the hill as soon as Geralt went in. I had the element of surprise, and dispatched of them quite effectively. I decided to check the parameter to ensure that the coast was clear. I'm glad I did as there were more salamanders hiding in the bushes. They proved no match for me. Sometimes I worry that I have become too good at killing, but it's a cruel world and I have to survive.

Right now, I'm sitting on a rock overlooking the swamp waiting for my beloved to return. He's been gone a while. Something tells me this is one of their larger operations, perhaps even their main base. I'm worried about Geralt, though I know I shouldn't be. He is strong and capable. He'll return shortly, full of blood and wearing that silly little grin of his!

The swamp does look beautiful from this vantage point. Time permitting, maybe Geralt and I can spend some watching the sunset together?

 **June 10, 1271  
Courtyard – Order of the Flaming Rose**

Geralt has done it! My beautiful, amazing, wonderful witcher has done it!

Turns out the old manor was home to Javed's laboratory! Not only did Geralt kill the sorcerer, but he also discovered that the Grandmaster of the Order was behind the whole damn thing! The civil war, the stolen witcher secrets, Salamandra – literally everything!

We immediately returned to the city. Hostilities resumed, Order knights now having turned on everything that moved. It was a mess. Mutants were directly bolstering their forces. We slogged through it all. Together.

Once we got to the sewers, we learned that a zeugl had taken up residence there. It was the nastiest creature I had ever seen. Geralt immediately went to work, slicing its tentacles and striking its head. I provided cover fire – hitting it with everything I had. It was a tough fight – each of us having saved the other countless times! It seems that when we fight together, our protective instincts take over. We are talented individually, but unstoppable together! The zeugl was no match for us.

Unfortunately, Geralt gave me the slip as soon as we got to the Order's headquarters. That sly witcher told me he needed more potions. Naturally, I teleported away to fetch some, but when I came back he was gone! I rushed into the courtyard and noticed both he and the Grandmaster, Jacques de Aldersberg, were lying on the ground. Both are unconscious, but alive.

I did a diagnostic spell and noticed that both are in a dream-like state. Magically induced. It's likely that the Grandmaster couldn't best Geralt in a direct fight, and decided to cast a spell on him. What is strange is that both are unconscious. Perhaps Jacques is trying to addle Geralt's mind? Influence him with some sort of vision or illusion?

Sadly, there's nothing I can do directly, for if I try to break the spell it could do permanent damage to Geralt's mind. He's already suffered enough as it is – I could risk leaving him a broken, gibbering lunatic. That is not a risk I am willing to take. So, I stayed by Geralt for a moment, softly stroking his cheek and giving him kisses. I don't know if it will have an effect, but if my presence can somehow reach him, it will be worth it.

After finishing up this entry, I have to return to the king. He has summoned me and I have duties to attend to. Such is the life of a sorceress.

 **June 11, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Very interesting developments.

Unsurprisingly, Geralt emerged from the dream victorious. The Grandmaster had taken him into one of his visions, that of the White Frost. It was apocalyptic and sounded frightening, but Geralt's determination and wisdom prevailed. He killed the Grandmaster in the dream, and so killed him in real life.

What makes me overjoyed is to learn that I was a part of Geralt's mind as well! Apparently, the Triss in the dream explained that Geralt got to bring his own experiences and projections into the vision. I don't think Jacques was counting on that. Also, I served as Geralt's guide and helped him navigate the vision. He said that he was grateful for my assistance. Yet more proof of the bond we share.

Disturbingly, the Grandmaster had the amulet I gave Alvin on his corpse. It looked older, but it was unmistakably the same. Perhaps when the boy vanished, he went back in time and grew up to become Jacques de Aldersberg? Geralt also said that the Grandmaster used his words against him; things that Geralt had told Alvin privately whilst he was in Murky Waters. This gives more credence to the theory, anyway. If so, this makes me incredibly sad. I wish we had more time with the boy – we could have raised him better! Taught him not to obsess about his nightmares. Too late now.

Some good news: Geralt recovered the witcher's secrets! De Aldersberg had the formulae on his person the whole time. We are going to make a trip up to Kaer Morhen to return them to Vesemir.

 **June 12, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

Geralt went to retrieve his reward from Foltest today. No rest for the weary – the king was nearly assassinated! He was damn lucky Geralt was still nearby. My witcher dispatched of the would-be regicide and saved our king. He has been hailed a hero!

King Foltest now wants Geralt to serve as his personal bodyguard for a time. I don't think Geralt was too keen on the idea, but agreed so long as we could make a quick visit to Kaer Morhen to see Vesemir and return the formulae.

We've been given one week of leave, so I'll have to make use of teleports. I know Geralt hates them, but we really don't have a choice. I am so looking forward to this. One week of respite after all this madness will do us some good. Looks like the 'best bed in Kaer Morhen' is going to have its favorite couple back!

* * *

 **A/N: Elder Speech Translations:**

 _Bloede dh'oine_ = "Bloody human" or "Damn human"

 _Esseath dh'oine!_ = "You are a human!"

 _Esseath morvud!_ = "You are an enemy!"

 _Esseath d'yaebl!_ = "You are a devil!"

 **Also, I want to give another "Thank you" to everyone who has been reading! I really appreciate every favorite, follow, and review. :)**


	9. Return to Kaer Morhen

**June 13, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

So good to be back! I love spending time here at the old keep and with Geralt it is even better! We have a week to enjoy ourselves, and then it's back to Temeria. Now that King Foltest has returned, I'll have to resume my duties as royal advisor and Geralt will serve the king's bodyguard. I don't think my witcher likes the idea; sometimes I get the feeling Geralt only agreed for my sake. If so, I'll make it up to him somehow, someway. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

Grandpa Vesemir is here and he very was surprised to see us! He was tending to the gardens when we teleported in. "What are you two doing here?" he asked us. I just ran up and gave him a big hug and told him that we were home. He laughed and then said: "Well I can see that! But it's the middle of June. The winter snows are a long way off. Or are did you two decide to flip the seasons when I wasn't looking?"

We told him that we got to the bottom of Salamandra and recovered the witcher's formulae. He was delighted. "I knew you two could do it!" he said. "I had a good feeling from the start."

Vesemir also noted how much Geralt and I have bonded in our time together. He said it does an old heart good to see our blooming relationship. He's an observant one, perhaps he saw how closely we stood together. The look in Great's eyes as he met mine. The ring on my finger. I always knew Vesemir was fond of me – I'm so glad he approves of my relationship with Geralt.

Speaking of my relationship with the witcher, Geralt and I decided to retreat for the rest of the day into the guest bedroom. Our activities shook the walls and echoed for miles across the mountains. We are making such great memories!

After all, Geralt lost his memory, so it's my job to give him a whole bunch of new ones. Wonderful memories that will strengthen his heart and soul in times of trouble. I want him to know that my love for him is a constant. I want him to know that he will always be home in my arms.

 **June 14, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Pretty uneventful day. I've been assembling my megascope while Geralt and Vesemir have been training in the yard.

Tonight, we're having roast boar for dinner. I'm looking forward to it. We'll eat and drink and swap stories with Vesemir. It really is a cozy place – almost like being at home. Almost, because a big part of the family is missing: Ciri and Eskel. Oh, and I suppose Lambert too. It would be wonderful to be reunited with all of them.

 **June 15, 1271  
Outside Kaer Morhen – Mountain range**

Geralt and I decided to go hiking today! Lovely chance to smell the mountain air and spend time with my beloved. We had lunch at a nice spot high up in the mountains. Vesemir told me about it. Apparently, Geralt used to come here as a boy and spend hours gazing at the landscape. Of course, my witcher doesn't remember it, but I can definitely see what drew him to the place. The view was breathtaking: you can see the keep in the distance as well as the cool lake reflecting the sun's rays. You can hear the birds chirping and occasionally flying above the treetops.

Geralt and I decided it was high time to christen this lovely spot. We made love while nature casually rolled on. Then we cuddled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Not sure how long we were asleep. A few hours maybe? Geralt started thrashing with his nightmares and woke me up. Murmuring of the Wild Hunt. I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek and forehead. He calmed down and drifted back into a deeper sleep. I don't have the heart to wake him, so I decided to sit up and write for a bit.

My poor witcher – even in sleep enemies hound you. How I so desperately want to take away all of your pain and suffering!

 **June 16, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Geralt and Vesemir are out on a hunt today. It is a constant job making sure the land surrounding the witcher's keep remains free of monsters. Good timing, as Philippa called for a Lodge meeting today via megascope.

We started with the basic formalities, status updates, and what not. I told my sisters that I was currently on vacation with Geralt. Síle took this opportunity to mock me and claim that such frivolity is beneath the important role to which I have been given.

"You are a sorceress and now chief advisor to Foltest and you're running around cavorting with a witcher!" She said. What nerve! I never liked that woman.

Of course, Philippa didn't pass up an opportunity to comment. "Merigold has always had problems controlling her urges. Still, her relationship can suit our needs, Síle. Always look for an opportunity to exploit the pull you have over others. Although Triss thinks with her vagina far too often, the witcher is equally enthralled. Powerful leverage indeed." Leave it to Phil to take such a cold and calculating approach.

The rest of the meeting was fairly uneventful, until the end. It seems my sisters have big plans afoot. Phil said she has an idea on how to change the political game in the North for good. Move the role of sorceresses from mere advisors to actual rulers. That is, create a State run solely by sorceresses. Ambitious as ever! I asked exactly how she plans on making this a reality. "Patience, Merigold. All will be revealed in time," is what she said.

She's hiding something. I don't know what, but I got a bad feeling about it. Next meeting is scheduled a week from today. I hope to get some answers then.

 **June 17, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

The two witchers returned from their hunt today! My witcher was covered in dirt, grime, and dried blood, but I gave him a big hug anyway. Then, I led him up to our room and gave him a nice, long bath. We talked for a bit while he soaked away his aches and pains.

Apparently, he and Vesemir had a heart-to-heart talk whilst on their hunt. Geralt wanted to know if love between a sorceress and a witcher was possible. The old man replied sagaciously: "If it is True, it will find a way. True Love is not bound by magic, but by the human heart. When two hearts connect on the deepest level, complement and find their fulfilment in the other. That's when you know it is a love that will last. It will weather any storm and survive even the greatest hardship."

Wise words. In the past, I thought magic was the solution to everything. That if I wanted something, a clever spell was how to get it. I was supremely jealous of the djinn's magic that bound my witcher and Yennefer.

But now I don't see it that way anymore. The love Geralt and I share now is freely given. Nothing forced – no magic enchantments. And that makes it special.

I know he lost his memory, but I hope... I desperately pray that nothing will change between us if his memories come back. At this point – my greatest fear is that he'll cast me aside and resume his old life. Wandering about with those sad witcher eyes. And I'll be on the sideline, my love once again unrequited.

Alas! Once again I have succumbed to gloom and doom. Only a couple days left of our vacation – I best enjoy every moment of it.

 **June 18, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

A wonderful day! Geralt and I spent nearly the whole day in bed. Then, after a brief meal, we returned to our room, locked the door, and played dice poker. A special kind: strip dice poker.

My witcher is an impressive roller. I may have lost the game, but not after teasing Geralt to no end! Each time I'd remove a piece of clothing, I would do so with patient deliberation. Slowly sliding it over my perfect skin – it drove him wild! Eventually, he could no longer stand it and we forgot about the dice all together.

That's a victory in my book! Geralt 0, Triss 1.

 **June 19, 1271  
Kaer Morhen**

Last day at the keep. We decided to help Vesemir with his gardening for the better part of the day. Afterwards, we made a huge farewell meal. We laughed, joked, reminisced, and then bade each other good night. A pleasant end to a wonderful vacation

Tomorrow morning, bright and early, I'll teleport us back to Temeria.


	10. La Valette Castle

**June 20, 1271  
Vizima Castle**

It took all of our combined strength to pull ourselves out of bed this morning. I really didn't want to leave, and neither did Geralt. But, duty calls.

We returned to the capital today. I spent most of the day listing to nobles and merchants complain about the loss of goods in the civil war that had just ended. The king grew weary of it quickly, I could tell, but he made a showing of being sympathetic.

Things are a mess, but at least they're improving slowly. Humanity has an amazing ability to bounce back from tragedy and rebuild.

 **June 21, 1271  
** **Vizima – My House**

It seems my house survived the fire. A few broken windows, and a charred corpse here and there (probably looters that met my security enchantments), but most of my things are intact.

Geralt and I settled in again, though I'm not sure how long we'll remain. King Foltest has been quarreling once again with the Baroness Luisa La Valette. His sister (and lover) is very dear to him, yet lately they have not been seeing eye-to-eye. Foltest has hinted that he may need to demonstrate a show of force. Which means that young men will leave their wives and children to fight and die over a royal family feud. Such is the world we live in.

 **June 23, 1271  
Vizima – My House**

I told Geralt that I needed a new mirror and hairbrush, so I gave him some orens and sent him into town. I didn't really need them, but I had to make sure he was kept busy for a few hours.

Today was Philippa's scheduled Lodge meeting, so the secrecy was necessary, unfortunately. Once again, we began with basic formalities. Then, we moved on to Phil's "grand plan".

I think that woman is letting ambition get to the better of her. Phil is still harping on this "independent state ruled by sorceresses" business. She said that, in order to create the requisite power vacuum, one of the Northern kings would have to be eliminated. Then, we (the sorceresses of the Lodge) would seize power. To be exact, her target was King Demavend of Aedirn.

I couldn't abide such foolishness. If the other kingdoms learned that sorceresses were orchestrating regicide, our position would be severely threatened. I've worked too damn hard to ensure relative peace between the Northern kingdoms and that sorceresses are looked upon with respect, not suspicion. Further, I don't want to end my career tied to a stake!

This power grab will only backfire, so I voiced my opinion quite plainly. "Utter madness!" I said. "The original purpose of the Lodge was to protect and promote magic users – our place in society. How will it look when people learn that we've turned into a syndicate of assassins?"

Philippa responded: "The original purpose of the Lodge was for the advancement of sorceresses. This is precisely how we advance. We seize on opportunities. Use our power to gain power, and thus bring about stability and order in the world. The king of Aedirn is a terrible ruler, weak and impotent. We could do so much better! Everyone wants to rule, why is it so wrong for us to be on top?"

"On top of what? A pyre? Because that's what will happen when the other kings find out. Many of them already distrust us. Just how do you plan to kill Demavend anyway?"

Such was my desperate attempt to get her to see reason.

At this point, Síle gave Philippa and odd look. Then, Phil nodded to her, turned to me, and said: "From now on, our meetings will be held on a 'need to know' basis. I'm sorry Triss, but I need one hundred percent loyalty. We can't afford any leaks, moles, or other complications. Too often, you let your emotions govern your actions. We will contact you if your services are required. You may terminate your connection, Triss."

And thus, the Lodge effectively casted me out. Good riddance! I don't want royal blood on my hands.

 **July 2, 1271  
Vizima – My House**

Has it been over a week since I've last written? Time flies when you're busy, I suppose.

My intuition proved correct: King Foltest has mobilized for war. Diplomacy with the La Valettes has failed miserably and the king has decided to lay siege to their castle.

This past week has been busy consulting with generals, preparing siege engines, and moving troops. In a few days, we march on the castle. Geralt is less than thrilled, believing it to be a stupid war. He's not incorrect, so I don't blame him; however, it is our King and our country. We have a duty to both.

 **July 5, 1271  
Vizima – My House**

Demavend is dead. Assassinated two days ago – the news just reached us. King Foltest is even more paranoid now and keeps Geralt and me around almost constantly.

This is bad news. I know the Lodge is likely behind it, but I dare not say a word. I can't betray my sisters, no matter how distasteful their actions. Besides, it's not like I have any hard proof. I hope Philippa and Síle are happy – their ambition may cause untold consequences. It could breed instability in the North and leave it wide open for another Nilfgaardian invasion. Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

 **July 10, 1271  
** **La Valette Castle – Temerian encampment**

Well, we're here. Spent the last few days on the march, escorting the king. The army is setting up camp. Tents are being erected just outside the range of enemy ballistae.

I love the tent they have set up for me and Geralt: it's huge! Almost as large as King Foltest's tent! It is complete with a large bed and a dozen or so soft, silky pillows. I immediately made a pile of pillows on the bed and dove head first into them! I breathed deeply and let out a long sigh. Geralt chuckled at this – he knows exactly how much I love the feel of silk against my skin.

I hope Foltest isn't overeager to go into battle – I want to thoroughly enjoy this tent and its amenities. Maybe it will be one of those long sieges that last for months and months! Let the castle run out of food: the La Valettes will surrender, no blood spilled, and the King gets what he wants. Meanwhile, I get to sleep with my witcher in between silken sheets and Geralt doesn't have to participate in a "stupid war". Win win win!

 **July 14, 1271  
La Valette Castle – Temerian encampment**

The siege is progressing smoothly – everything by-the-book. Geralt and I are performing our duties well.

The days are long and tedious, as we spend them guarding Foltest as he goes about his kingly obligations. He has me check his breakfast with magic to ensure no poisons are present. Then, he'll spend a few hours talking with nobles or ambassadors. After lunch, he usually walks around the camp talking with the common soldiers to boost morale. It does seem to work – the boys love it when their king remembers their names, pats them on the shoulder, or shares a joke with them.

I can tell Geralt is bored by the whole thing. Although, he did get quite animated when a particularly bold knight started flirting with me. He started going on and on, bowing and scraping and making all sorts of declarations. "Fair Merigold! Allow me to speak of your beauty: Your hair is more vibrant than the sun! Your eyes shine forth with the gentleness of your soul! Your nose and cheeks are be-freckled with the kisses of angels! Your lips promise sweet honey! Your breasts –". That is as far as he got. I'll never know what he thought of my breasts, because Geralt stepped in and told him to bugger off. Quite forcefully. It's really cute when my witcher is protective! He need not worry; I am his and he is mine.

My favorite part is definitely the mornings and evenings, when I get to spend time alone with Geralt. We spend time chatting and walking around camp. Then we'll return to our tent and eat fruit and drink wine. After that, we'll whittle the night away with our lovemaking. It's lovely!

 **July 17, 1271  
La Valette Castle – Temeria encampment**

Geralt's nightmares are getting worse. He's recalling more and more vividly his flight from the Wild Hunt, among other things. Perhaps his memories are coming back after all.

Part of me is afraid to encourage him to recover them. Who knows what will happen then. Will he be resentful? Angry? Relieved? Grateful? Too many unknowns for my taste. But, I will help him regardless. It's the right thing to do. I love him and wants what is best for him, no matter what that may mean for our relationship.

Unsurprisingly, he has expressed a desire to leave Foltest's service as soon as possible. I told him to wait at least until the battle is over. We will have the king's gratitude and he'll be more willing to grant his request. No sense burning a bridge if we don't have to. I promised I'd go with him as well. He'll need my help, especially as he recovers his memories. It will be traumatic and confusing for him. As his lover, I need to be by his side, so long as I am able.

 **July 19, 1271  
La Valette Castle – Temerian encampment**

Reports of a dragon sighting nearby. Geralt thinks it's a misunderstanding, seeing as how rare real dragons are. Probably a forktail or something. Still, the news has the soldiers on edge.

 **July 20, 1271  
** **La Valette Castle – Temerian encampment**

Today is the big day. A messenger arrived this morning and rudely burst into our tent just as Geralt and I were getting hot and heavy. Talk about mortifying! I know he got a good look, the way his eyes were bulging out of his head and his tongue was dragging on the ground. Probably be telling his mates about it for years to come. The worst part is that his interruption totally killed the mood! Like dropping a dead fish in a glass of fine wine. Or as Geralt put it: "It could have been a beautiful morning." I couldn't agree more, the morning has such potential before it was spoiled! Let's hope the rest of the day makes up for it.

Foltest decided to assault the castle sooner than I anticipated – the king must be eager to get this over with. I know Geralt is as well. He said this morning: "as soon as the battle is over, we're leaving." So we shall.

In any event, I should get dressed and ready. I can't waltz out with just a towel around my body. The soldiers would really have something to talk about if I did that!

 **July 20, 1271  
** **La Valette Castle – Temerian encampment  
** **Addendum**

Gods! This is terrible! Worse than anything I could imagine! King Foltest is dead – cut down right in the castle's solar. What's most terrible of all is that Geralt is the prime suspect! Ridiculous! I don't know how anyone could believe such absurdity. It's impossible, don't they know that?

I don't know what happened. The battle was going so well! Then, out of nowhere, a bloody dragon attacks. A real, live, fire-breathing dragon! I don't know where it came from, but it almost turned the tide of the battle. We barely managed to escape. Thankfully, Geralt was able to wound it enough so that it fled.

That out of the way, I thought we were finally finished. The battle was over, King Foltest was victorious. We won. It was time to leave this rotten place behind forever. I foolishly thought we could just go on our merry way. Easy enough, right? Of course not! Fate has never been kind to me.

It happened when the King and Geralt went to retrieve the royal children. What could possibly go wrong? Nothing! Except our king was killed in cold blood! Whoever the assassin was, he was quick, brutal, and efficient. Enough so that he not only caught Geralt off guard, but also pinned the regicide on him. Now, my beloved witcher is rotting in the dungeons! Everything went so wrong, so fast. My head is spinning!

I was on my way to march down to the dungeons and bust him out, but I was stopped by Roche, leader of the Temerian Special Forces. He advised against it, saying that would only lump me in for treason as well. I told him I would sooner die than let them execute Geralt. To my relief, Roche also believed Geralt was innocent. He told me he had a plan to get him out and instructed me to wait by the docks tomorrow night at midnight.

I hope he knows what he is doing! That's my witcher they have in there – and I don't want them to lay a finger on him!

In any case, they're planning on executing him in two days' time. If Roche can't get him out tomorrow, then I'll have to do it myself. Either way, there's no way in Hell I'm going to let them execute Geralt. Not as long as I draw breath!


	11. Interlude: Borborygmus

A loud gurgling noise broke Triss' concentration. She stopped reading, looked up at Geralt, then chuckled.

"Geralt," she lightly chided. "Your stomach is killing the mood."

Just then, a loud rumble erupted from Triss' belly.

"What's that?" Geralt teased. "I can't hear you over the sound of your stomach, Triss."

"Shut up, love," she replied with a smirk. "It does not befit a sorceress to allow her stomach to growl."

"Mmhmm, neither does blushing, walking, saying goodbye, crying, eating, sleeping, laughing, making love, and being human."

"Hilarious, witcher," Triss said while rolling her eyes. "You really are cute when you try to be funny."

The red-haired sorceress then put the diary down, stood up, and stretched. She offered her hand to Geralt, who promptly took it.

"Come," she said. "Let's get something to eat."

The two proceeded into their spacious kitchen. Geralt went into the larder and removed a haunch of dried venison. He sliced off a healthy portion and put it on a plate. Then, the witcher grabbed two of the sweet rolls that Triss had baked the day before. He then sat at their table and began wolfing down his breakfast.

Meanwhile, the sorceress was filling a kettle with water. Once filled, she used her magic to light the stove and placed the kettle thereupon. She then grabbed a baguette, a butter knife, and a pot of honey and joined her lover at the table.

They ate in silence for a long while. When Triss was about halfway through her breakfast, she looked up at her witcher.

"I'm sorry, Geralt." said Triss suddenly.

"Mph," replied Geralt, mouth full of food. He gulped it down, and then asked: "What for?"

Triss sighed and then looked down at her hands. "I should never have encouraged you to stay in that battle."

"Which battle?" asked Geralt.

"The one we were just reading about. Against the La Valettes. You were right, it was a stupid war. One you didn't want to participate in, yet I told you to stick it out – earn the king's gratitude. Instead of gratitude, you got blamed for his death. Everything was going so well for us, until that moment. And it was all my fault."

"It's okay, Triss," replied Geralt gently. "No way you could've known."

Triss looked up, flashed a brief smile, and then her face returned to a frown. She resumed looking downward and spoke softly. "I know, but... you were only there in the first place because of me. Because I pushed you into a role you didn't want to play. Yet you did it for me. As a result, you suffered so terribly. It seems that no matter how hard I try, I always end up hurting you."

The sorceress tried to turn her head away, but Geralt grabbed her hands.

"Hey, look at me," he lightly commanded. Triss turned to face him. A few tears were rolling down her cheeks. "You did nothing wrong, Triss. Nothing. It was my fault King Foltest died that day. I let my guard down. I let Letho get the better of me. You can't blame yourself for my mistakes."

"But you were framed!" cried Triss. "Blamed for the whole thing. Even today, some people still think you're a kingslayer. Did you know that some of the Koviri nobles tried to bar you from moving in with me? They wanted to ban you from entering Kovir altogether – thinking you would try something against Thyssen! All of that, and more, could have been avoided if I hadn't pressured you into playing the king's bodyguard. Yes, King Foltest would still probably be dead, but your name would be clean!"

"I don't care about my name or reputation," replied Geralt. "I'm used to people looking down on me and witchers in general. They think us unfeeling monsters who snatch children away in the dead of night."

"This is different! My stupid selfishness caused you so much pain! If only I had known –"

"Listen Triss," Geralt interrupted. The witcher gently placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Then, he continued. "I didn't fall in love with you because you were omniscient. I fell in love with you, in large part, because you cared for me when I needed it the most. We've both suffered greatly in those times, but you were always by my side. You dropped everything to help me, and that means the world to me. And you are _not_ selfish! Your diary confirmed what I already knew – you consistently put others' needs above your own. Countless times you have risked not only your reputation, but your very life for me. No one is perfect, true. We all make mistakes. But after everything you've sacrificed for me and Ciri, how could I look at you with anything other than the deepest admiration?"

Triss sniffled, then smiled at Geralt. "Thank you, Geralt. I... thank you."

Just then, a loud whistle pierced the air.

"Water's boiling," said Triss as she got up from the table. She then extinguished the magic fire with a flick of her hand, opened the lid to the kettle, and added some tea leaves. "Tea will be ready soon. Would you like some, love?"

"Sounds good."

Triss walked back over and sat down at the table to resume her breakfast. Meanwhile, Geralt helped himself to a third pastry.

"Gods, you make me so jealous!" said Triss with a smile, her good humor having been restored. "How can you eat so much and not gain a pound?"

"Witchers' metabolism. Makes me ravenous sometimes."

"I see. With that appetite you're going to eat me out of house and home!" teased Triss.

"Don't know about the house and home, but I'll definitely eat you out any day of the week."

"Ooh, aren't you feisty?" purred Triss. She leaned forward slightly and whispered huskily: "Tonight, I'll prepare your _favorite_ meal. Nice, hot, and juicy – just how you like it."

"Mm, I can taste it already," replied the witcher.

"I bet. But for now, you'll have to make due with tea."

Triss got up and walked over to the stove whilst swaying her hips. She strained the tea from the kettle into a tea-pot. She then poured two cups, adding two lumps of sugar to hers.

She walked back and placed the cups on the table. She leaned over extra-long while placing Geralt's cup in front of him, ensuring he got a nice view of her cleavage.

"Keep teasing me like that, and I'll have to take you right here!" growled Geralt.

"Tempting. But, I want you nice and eager tonight! Remember, I'm still punishing you for earlier," she said with a devilish grin

"This torture is too much," sulked the witcher.

"Don't worry, love. It's only a few hours. Then you can have your way with me."

"I'll hold you to that."

The two sipped their tea and chatted casually for a while. Triss provided some details about the latest court gossip (Lord Ethelbarge may be a boring in a professional setting, but his personal life is positively scintillating), while Geralt reminisced about a recent contract in which he tracked a forktail for miles (he finally tracked the beast to her lair and was ambushed by her mate; however, the witcher obviously prevailed). They also talked a bit about Dandelion and his upcoming performance tonight with his companion. Priscilla was a native to Kovir, and the two decided to settle down in this far distant country. Though they resided in the same city as Triss and Geralt, the minstrel and his lover lived on the other side of the city (for which Geralt was eternally grateful).

"I hope the bard is brief. I really don't want to be there all evening," Geralt commented.

"Well, you're the one who agreed to go," the sorceress pointed out.

"I know, but I don't have the heart to turn down Dandelion. He's like a small puppy: full of energy, never shuts up, and is impossible to refuse."

"Geralt, he's our friend."

"Hmph, unfortunately," replied Geralt. "Don't give me that look, Triss. It's the nature of our friendship. I like to give him a hard time, sure. But I'd go to Hell and back for him."

"Aww, so you do care about him after all? So sweet."

By this point, the two had finished their tea. Their hunger and thirst satisfied, they decided to return to the parlor and continue reading and reminiscing about the past. The two sat down on the couch and Triss snuggled up to her lover. She then grabbed her diary and flipped open to where they had left off.

"July twenty-first, twelve seventy-one. The Pontar River..."


	12. Flotsam (PART I)

**July 21, 1271  
The Pontar River – TSF Galley**

Good news and bad news. The good news: Roche pulled through for me; we were able to get Geralt out of prison and we are currently on board a Temerian Special Forces ship headed East along the Pontar River. Right now, he is asleep on the bed in our quarters. I decided to stay up and write for a bit.

The bad news: pretty much everything else.

Where do I even begin? Well, there was a gathering of nobles, diplomats, ambassadors, and other top officials within Temeria's sphere of influence. After the king's death, the very fate of Temeria was up in the air. As the late king's advisor, I knew it was important to be in attendance, so I teleported there posthaste.

Unsurprisingly, it was utter chaos. An interregnum always is. Nobles trading influence and favors like candy. Each was trying to get a slice of the kingdom, and was pulling out all of the stops to do so. A few stabbings and an occasional poisoning here and there topped it all off.

By mid-day, everyone looked weary and haggard, but they were all alert and on edge. Resolutions were passed in order to keep the kingdom from dissolving until Foltest's successor was chosen (which is a very complicated situation in itself). The first item brought up – Triss Merigold. I was afraid of this. I knew they'd use any excuse to kick me out. Sadly, it worked. They voted to remove me from my position; effective immediately.

Because of my relationship with Geralt, they felt that I was not only complicit in the regicide, but I was likely the mastermind behind it. "Sorceresses – always scheming. Not a one to be trusted!" What rubbish. Didn't matter, though. The sentence was passed. "Triss Merigold: You have been stripped of your position and authority. You are a member of the royal court no longer. Your home in Vizima shall be returned to the State, as well as all of your land and property. All of the privileges and rights of nobility are barred from you. You have 24 hours to remove any personal effects."

And so ends the career of Triss Merigold. It was painful, enduring their jeers and taunts as I left. _Witcher's Mistress! The Slut of Maribor! Kingslayer's Whore!_ They screamed.

There were others, of course. One particularly nasty governor told me that he wished I had truly been the Fourteenth of the Hill – dead and buried.

I didn't break down. I didn't cry. I would never give them the satisfaction. No. I angrily teleported away; dignity intact. I teleported to my former house in Vizima. Only then, in private, did I give into my grief. I went up to my bedchamber, buried my face into one of the pillows, and wept until my eyes had no more tears to give. If only Geralt were there to hold me...

There was little time for that, however. I could not sulk around licking my wounds while Geralt was still in danger. I had to return to the La Valette's castle to see if Roche would uphold his promise. So, I gathered a just a few things before teleporting back. I knew I would be on the road for a while, so I only took what I absolutely needed: the ring Geralt gave me a couple months ago, my hairbrush, a few magical amulets, traveling clothes, a few books and scrolls, quill and ink, and some orens. Everything else would be turned over to the bürgermeister. So be it.

Once I had returned, I went to the place we had agreed upon. Roche was there, as promised. I chatted a bit with him. He said that after interrogating Geralt, he was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that the witcher was innocent. At least someone's got their head on straight in these rotten times.

While we were standing there, the peaceful night was shattered with the sound of a large explosion. The entire dungeons lit up like a torch and Geralt came stumbling out. My poor witcher was full of bruises and cuts. He asked me to tend to his wounds, so we went below deck.

To my dismay, what could have been a lovely intimate experience caring for my lover was sullied by the topic of conversation. As I started washing his cuts, the first words out of Geralt's mouth were "tell me about Yennefer. I want to know everything, even the parts that make you uncomfortable."

And so it begins. I had been dreading this moment for months, but I knew it was best to take the bull by the horns. I started by asking if he had remembered anything specific about her. "Only that she was there at my death. I saw my own death, Triss! It was harrowing."

Oh, my dear Geralt! Of all the things to remember, you pick the worst day in the history of our lives?

So I told him what I knew. It was difficult for me trying to keep my voice neutral, my emotions in check.

I started with that dreadful day in Rivia. How he was killed by a pitchfork to the gut. How Yennefer tried, but failed, to heal him. And how I was too late to save him. In my rage and grief, I summoned a powerful hailstorm down on the crowd. Only that powerful spell could stop the rioting. As such, I was credited with saving many lives that day. But it was hollow – for the one life that set my heart aflame was lost. My witcher had been killed.

After I had finished dressing all of his wounds, Geralt then asked more specifically about Yennefer and his relationship with her. I told him what I could – as objectively as I could. I told him about how they met and that he immediately fell head-over-heals in love with her. Then I described the story about the Djinn – how he and Yennefer destroyed half a city just to capture it. I told him how his last wish was influenced by his intense infatuation with the sorceress. I recounted some of their adventures and triumphs together, as well as their breakups and fights. Through it all, the Djinn's unholy magic ensured the two would never be far apart.

He saw that I was uncomfortable through the whole exposition, so he eventually told me to stop, and then bade me goodnight.

I should go to him now and sleep with him. If I don't show my love now, I will lose him forever.

 **July 22, 1271  
The Pontar River – TSF Galley**

I haven't lost him yet! I went to Geralt last night and offered myself to him. He took me in his arms and said: "I know that was hard for you, Triss. Thank you."

I asked if he still loved me, even now that he knows his heart once belonged to another. To my delight, he said "Yes, Triss. What you told me of my old life – I still remember next to nothing. It is a past that is unfamiliar to me. Let's focus on the here and now."

We made passionate love thereafter, until Roche barged in our room and scolded us for being too loud and waking everyone up. Normally, I'd be embarrassed, but in that moment I didn't care if my screams reached Kovir! My witcher still loves me, and that's what matters.

The rest of the journey should be smooth. Clear skies and calm waters. By my estimation, we should arrive in the Pontar River Delta by tomorrow morning.

 **July 24, 1271  
Flotsam**

We arrived in Flotsam today, and already things are a mess. As soon as we got off the ship, we were ambushed by the Iroveth and his band of Scoia'tael. I was barely able to keep us alive. I created a bubble shield that transformed their elven arrows into a cloud butterflies. Such a pretty spell; I always wanted to use it. Maybe I was tired from the journey, but it proved too taxing for me and I fainted.

Next thing I remember is seeing Roche's boots bounce up and down in my vision. I was slung over Roche's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Geralt was heroically battling back the Squirrels that came into melee range. We make such a great team, even when I'm delirious and barely conscious. Through it all, I managed to maintain the spell until we got to safety. Otherwise, we would have been riddled with arrows.

Our trouble didn't end there. It was out of the frying pan and into the fire. We arrived to see a mob gathered about to hang Zoltan and Dandelion! Sometimes I wonder of Fate likes to play little pranks. Thankfully, we were able to free them.

Geralt and I decided to rent a room at the local inn... which is also a brothel. Ugh, these backwater towns and their dirty brothels! On the plus side, the sound of our lovemaking shouldn't raise any alarms. Maybe it's not such a bad place after all.

 **July 25, 1271  
Flotsam**

Spent most of the day exploring the town with Geralt. We met two shady looking alchemists who claimed they had an experimental potion for my witcher to test. I said "out of the question!" They pleaded with us, assured me that my witcher would be perfectly safe. Geralt was eager to try – he always was a curious man!

After showing us their academic credentials, both from the Imperial Academy as well as the College of Oxenfurt, I relented. Geralt gulped down the potion and said it tasted like almonds. Weird.

Then we came across a man and woman that Geralt had saved from the Temerian army at the La Valette's Castle. Apparently, my witcher protected them from the raping and looting that comes as the result of victory. I love hearing these stories about Geralt – he is so noble and kind. Always helping those in need! And after he refused to take money for his selfless act, I gave him a kiss right then and there. "Hold on to that man," the woman told me. "He's a keeper for sure. Will make a fine husband for you."

Geralt teased me a lot after that – started calling me "wife" the rest of the day! Although I'd never admit it to him, I really did like the sound of it. Maybe someday, witcher, maybe someday...

In the evening, we walked along the bank of the river holding hands. I wish moments like those would last forever. Where we could escape the trouble of life and just enjoy each other's presence.

 **July 26, 1271  
Flotsam**

Geralt and I were talking to Dandelion and Zoltan at the inn. We were having such a lovely conversation, catching up and swapping gossip about current events. All of a sudden, a loud commotion was heard outside. It seems a Kayran has decided to take up residence in the river delta. Lovely. I guess that explains why there were hardly any ships moving in and out of port.

To make matters worse, Síle de Tansarville took up the contract. A regular ice queen – woman gives me chills every time I look at her. She wanted to recruit Geralt, as she claimed that a professional's help would be useful.

Geralt agreed to join her in the contract. I hope he knows what he's doing; Síle is never up to any good. I seriously doubt she came down to this backwater village to rid the peasants of their local sea monster. No. She is definitely up to something shady. I'll have to do some covert investigation whenever I get a chance.

On our way back to the inn, a few thugs confronted us and decided to collect the bounty on Geralt's head. Fools. Still, I wanted to avoid bloodshed. I told them that he was innocent and to leave us alone.

"Listen to that," their leader taunted. "The ginger bitch thinks she can order us around! Too bad, love. We're taking that kingslayer's head and collecting our gold."

I lit up a flame in my hand – in hopes to scare them. It worked on the lackeys, they were about wetting their trousers! But alas, it merely emboldened the leader. "Oi men! You scared of the little witch? At them at once! Kill the witcher, but keep the ginger alive. I want to plough some manners into her!"

Bandits, they never learn. For all their bravado, they were no match for a battle hardened sorceress and a master witcher.

Once we returned to the inn, I ordered a hot bath be prepared for two. Geralt and I soaked in the water for hours! After washing away all of the dirt and grime from the town, we relaxed in each other's arms. Our slick bodies rubbing against one another was a heavenly experience. I kissed each one of his scars as he tenderly rubbed my back. It wasn't long before sensual rubbing led to lovemaking. How many rounds was it this time? Four, five? I lost count as our bodies melded together in the hot soapy water.

Needless to say, I didn't want to ever get out of that bath, but eventually our bodies started shriveling like a pair of prunes. So, we reluctantly exited the bath and got ready for bed. Geralt started snoring the second his head hit the pillow. I really wore him out!

I'll close this entry by writing that no matter where I end up, no matter what shithole I land in, as long as Geralt is there, I am home.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! I know I changed the story a bit by having Triss and Geralt explore Flotsam together. But, I wanted to show Geralt and Triss spending some time together just being in each other's presence. Makes for a more interesting story as well, I hope! Let me know what you all think.**

 **And, as always, thank you to all of the Reviews, PMs, Follows, and Favorites! You are the best! :)**


	13. Flotsam (PART II)

**July 28, 1271  
Flotsam**

There's more to this little town than meets the eye! I think Geralt is enjoying himself. He's decided to challenge the local strong-men in arm wrestle contests. I must say, seeing my witcher take on big burly men and handily defeat them really gets me excited!

I can still see the look on the last guy's face when Geralt slammed his wrist down on the table. It was priceless! Geralt just had this sheepish grin as he slid over a pouch of orens.

I gave my witcher a big kiss on the cheek, which drew all kinds of cheers and wolf-whistles from the other patrons. I know it's probably not wise to draw attention to ourselves, but I can't help expressing my affection for Geralt. If my sister sorceresses saw me, they'd probably scoff at my actions, but I couldn't care less.

After that rousing victory, Geralt handed me the gold he won and told me to "get something nice." Oh Geralt, you really know how to spoil a girl! I went and bought some perfume ingredients from the local herbalist (I was starting to run low). A sorceress' scent must be both lovely and unique. Geralt seems to like mine, the way he sniffs my hair...

 **August 1, 1271  
Flotsam**

Geralt has been gone for a few days, something about a cursed hospital. Meanwhile, I've been hanging out with some of Roche's men (plus Ves). It's been... educational. They invited me into their drinking games, and I've learned the wholly unladylike art of belching different syllables. After a couple days, I've managed to get the full title of the Nilfgaardian Emperor without reaching for a second pint! They all clapped and cheered when I managed this feat – declaring that I was "officially a Blue Stipe" now. Ves patted me on the back and said that it was nice to have another woman in the ranks. I can imagine!

Later, one of the men proposed to me. Said he was "captivated by my beauty, ensnared by my scent, touched by my charm, and moved by my grace." I never knew a battle-hardened veteran could be so poetic! I politely turned him down, for my heart belongs to another man. One of his cohorts suggested that I at least give the poor man a quick roll in the hay for his efforts. Before I could refuse, the man in question scolded his friend, saying that such a suggestion was an insult to his honor. "A high-born lady such as she should never be treated like a common wench! No, if she won't accept my offer of marriage, then I shan't touch a hair on her head."

He then moved to make a quiet exit, but I stopped him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I told him that if he treated all ladies thus, he'll find a splendid bride someday. His face turned beat red, then he kissed my hand and thanked me for my kindness. If only the whole world were filled with such men!

Alas, we live in terrible times. The dear man will probably sooner meet the end of a Scoia'tael arrow than the woman of his dreams. And such a woman will be all the poorer for it. Damn the world and its cruelty!

 **August 3, 1271  
Flotsam**

Geralt returned last night. He had a dour look on his face. When I tried to pry, all he would say is "old hospital had a harrowing curse. One of the more disturbing; I'll spare you the details."

I told him all about my adventures with the Blue Stripes – that seemed to cheer him up a bit. "Glad you're in good spirits." He said.

I lightly teased him about the man who proposed to me and he got all defensive. Silly witcher – he should know my heart belongs to him and him alone! I decided to make it up to him by drawing up a nice hot bath. He relaxed in the soothing warmth while I scrubbed away the dirt and grime of his recent contract.

After his bath, I took him by the hand and led him to our bed. We quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. A fitting end to a long day.

 **August 5, 1271  
Flotsam**

Geralt showed me an amulet he got from some guy named "Newboy" (somehow I doubt that's his real name). I have no idea how long he's had it, but he wanted me to examine it.

It's contained highly potent magic, of that there is no doubt. Immediately, I detected dark magic; something that brings misfortune to whomever wears it. However, underneath this was a second layer. An ancient sort of magic that's subtle, yet powerful. Powerful enough that the curse could not entirely mute it.

Without knowing the specifics of the curse, there was nothing I could do to purify it. I suggested tossing it into the river, so that no one may inadvertently come to harm. But, Geralt had a different idea.

My witcher said he knew an herbalist who might know more about local customs. Pretty slim odds someone in this backwater town could know the exact origin of the amulet. Still, it was worth checking into, so we both went to see this "Anezka".

Well, this woman had a lot of natural, albeit raw, magical talent. She scoffed at me and my "learned sorceress ways" claiming that her "natural" form of magic was "better". I wasn't interested in a debate, so I just politely ignored her tenuous assertions.

To my surprise, she was able to identify the amulet and knew the history behind it. "Melitele's Heart" it is called. What's more, she knew how to break the curse. I begrudgingly admit that I was impressed.

She needed some interesting items for her "ritual": A troll tongue, some essence of death, an endrega embryo, and a pair of arachas eyes.

Geralt had some left over endrega embryos from a recent contract and a sufficient amount of essence from fighting wraiths in the curse hospital. The other two items are quite rare. This little venture may be a lost cause after all.

Alternatively, Anezka offered to buy it for a few orens. May not be a bad idea, all things considered. Ultimately, it's Geralt's choice.

 **August 6, 1271  
Flotsam**

Went to see that elf, Cedric. He complimented me on my scent, which was really sweet. Geralt told him to keep his eyes focused on him. Is it wrong that I adore Geralt when he gets protective of me? I'm sure my former "friends" of the Lodge would scoff, particularly Philippa. I don't care though – it makes me feel special.

Anyway, He gave us some tips about the Kayran that Geralt agreed to fight with Síle. Now that I think about it, what has that Ice Queen been up to this whole time?

More importantly, Cedric informed us about some ostmurk that grew in a local cavern. That was welcome news indeed! A very rare ingredient, which can be synthesized into a very tonic that resists Karyan venom.

Geralt and I immediately set out and collected some. I happened to have the right formula in my satchel (which was lucky, a few weeks ago I was tempted to sell it thinking that I would never have need of it). Then, we brewed enough Mongoose potion for Geralt to have plenty for his battle with the sea monster.

 **August 7, 1271  
Flotsam**

This Cedric is something else! We went back to see him this morning and found out that he had arachas eyes and a troll tongue in stock! The cost was dear, but Geralt and I decided that it was worth it. We went back to Anezka and she said that the ritual was to be done tonight at midnight.

Initially, she said that "Geralt and she must go alone" but I saw right through that. I told her that I was going to be by my witcher's side whether she liked it or not. She hesitated, but then conceded saying that I could be there, so long as I "stand back and don't interfere".

Please! I've been doing magic since before this girl was born. I won' jeopardize her precious little ritual.

Anyway, the sun is beginning to set. Geralt is beside me preparing some blade oils. I recommended spectre oil, as Anezka's ritual involves Essence of Death. I bet a pouch full of orens that we'll be visited by wraiths tonight. For myself, I better put down the quill and start preparing my mind.

 **August 8, 1271  
Flotsam**

When I'm right, I'm right! As soon as we got to the ritual grounds, Anezka began chanting at the statue of Veyopatis (some local god). Immediately, Geralt and I were surrounded by wraiths. Together, we made short work of them. What's more, the amulet has been purified of its curse. I was able to verify this with my own magic. "Melitele's Heart" has been restored to its former glory. I'm grateful for any little edge we can gain, especially in these rotten times.

After our excitement, we were walking back to our room at the inn when we spied an elf woman surrounded by some villagers. Looked like trouble, so we went over to investigate. They were accusing her of being a Scoia'tael spy and leading men to their death. Naturally, Geralt intervened in order to discern the truth.

So, instead of crawling back in our warm bed, we were traipsing through a nekker infested cave looking for clues. Under normal circumstances, I'd be grumpy about this, but I've learned never to take a moment with Geralt for granted.

Turns out, the men were killed by elven arrows. We confronted the woman about this and she pleaded with us, saying she had "proof" of her innocence. She asked us to follow her and we did so. Fool of a woman led us straight into a Scoia'tael ambush. Thankfully, they were not many of them. A master witcher and sorceress proved more than a match for these squirrels.

I truly lament the amount of needless deaths. Why do these elves throw away their beautiful lives on such a futile endeavor? If only more elves were like Cedric and fewer humans like Loredo, then perhaps the two races could exist in harmony. If only...

 **August 9, 1271  
Flotsam**

Geralt and Síle finally decided to get serious about the Kayran. They plan on killing it tomorrow at dawn. I know better than even to offer to help. That old Ice Queen would never allow me to be within 20 paces of the battle.

I'm sure Síle will sit back and let Geralt do all of the heavy lifting. I know that Geralt is more than capable, I just don't know how much I can trust her. She better be careful with my witcher – if she screws up and caused him injury in any way, then an angry bloated Kayran will be the least of her worries!

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this! I've been super busy lately and haven't had much opportunity to write. Unfortunately, updates will be slow for a while as my schedule is particularly unforgiving for the next couple months. Just want you all to be prepared! :)**

 **As always, I appreciate every follow, favorite, and review! Thank you all so much!**


End file.
